


The Sacrifice.

by GenKay



Category: Cobra Kai (Web Series), Karate Kid (Movies)
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Alternate Universe - Werewolf, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Bad Guys Win, Blood and Gore, But They're ALL Bad Guys, Dark Character, Dead Dove: Do Not Eat, Dominance, F/M, Fights, Humiliation, Knotting, M/M, Mind Manipulation, Multi, Oral Sex, Pack Dynamics, Physical Abuse, Public Claiming, Public Humiliation, Public Nudity, Public Sex, Rimming, Rough Sex, Sexual Abuse, Submission, Unhappy Ending, Verbal Humiliation, Violence, Violent Sex, War, Wolf Pack
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-26
Updated: 2020-10-05
Packaged: 2021-03-08 01:01:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 7
Words: 37,357
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26667127
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GenKay/pseuds/GenKay
Summary: The prodigal son was back to take what was rightfully his. But Miguel wasn’t going down without a fight.A/B/O Dynamics. Werewolf AU. Pack dynamics. Pack rivalries. Alpha-to-Omega. Rape/Non-Con. Knotting. Blood and Violence.Honestly, given the premise of the show, I’m surprised sometihng like this hasn’t been done before.
Relationships: Carmen Diaz/Johnny Lawrence, Miguel Diaz/Demetri, Miguel Diaz/Eli "Hawk" Moskowitz, Miguel Diaz/Others, Miguel Diaz/Robby Keene, Robby Keene/Other(s)
Comments: 27
Kudos: 62





	1. Pecking Order

“Shit!” Miguel cursed as he felt the whole world flip around him. 

_ Stupid, stupid, so stupid. That counter was so obvious and you still screwed it up.  _

His face slammed into the soft ground mattressed with dead leaves and grass and a weight landed on top of him, twisting his arm behind him and pushing his face into the forest floor. 

“Give!” Hawk ordered, practically trembling already at the thought of having won. “I got you!”

Miguel spat out the piece of foliage that had made its way into his mouth. 

“Fuck you!” He returned, growling and struggling against him. “You got lucky with that move.” 

The knee on his bare back kept him pinned down and he could feel Hawk’s fingers digging into his spine. He struggled harder, trying to dislodge him and Hawk pressed down with an elbow on his back. There was a warm breath at his neck and then blunt teeth bit down with the barest hint of threat. 

Miguel’s whole body went rigid at the show of dominance. 

Hawk laughed and pressed down closer, his bare, sweaty chest rubbing against Miguel’s back. He licked the back of his nape and then leaned up, tangling his fingers in Miguel’s hair and pushing his face into the ground. Miguel could feel him grinding down his crotch over Miguel’s jeans-covered butt and his ears burned with embarrassment as he heard laughter all around him. 

Hawk was dry-humping him, right into the ground. 

“Ready to give up, yet?” Hawk asked, pinching his side. 

Miguel squirmed under him, but it was futile. Hawk had him this time and… his body was starting to accept it. He could feel the barest hint of slick sliding between his asscheeks and he knew the moment Hawk smelled it, it’d be over. His only hope now was to escape the hold before his opponent caught on. Miguel renewed his struggles, trying to buck Hawk off. 

A hand snaking down the back of his pants and between his cheeks told him it was already too late. 

“Dude, you lost! Accept it.” Hawk said, shoving a finger inside him to make a point. 

Miguel whined, low and long, and gave up. He bared his neck in submission and Hawk bit down, marking him with red indentations.

“Enjoy it while you can.” Miguel growled sullenly. “You’ll be back to being my bitch in no time.”

“Then I better make the most of it, right?” Hawk whispered back, crooking his finger inside and making him jerk.

He sighed as Hawk pulled his hand back out and stood up, looming over him. Everyone knew he was the better fighter. His record of winning 9 out of 10 fights against Hawk proved that beyond doubt. So he could let the guy win every once in a while. He could let him enjoy his victory. 

And Hawk sure was making a meal out if it. He was strutting around as the other wolves of Cobra-Kai laughed and cheered him on. Miguel felt his toe digging into his side, urging him to turn over and he rolled with it. Hawk put his foot on Miguel’s neck, not really pressing down but showing off his dominance over his defeated opponent. He was flexing for the crowd, showing off his developing muscles with a double-bi. 

This was humiliating. It was supposed to be. Flushing red, Miguel looked around at others’ reactions, trying to gauge how much respect he’d lost already. 

Truth be told, Miguel usually loved times like this. Werewolves were, by nature, aggressive, violent and paranoid creatures. But even they could not live on edge forever. They needed a day or two every month to relax and unwind and this was their day to enjoy themselves - celebrating, feasting and play-fighting with each-other. 

This was their inaptly named blood-moon. 

It was called that because on this particular day, their blood was actually _down_. Their claws didn’t come out as easily and their fangs stayed un-elongated. Aggression and violence didn't come easy to them today. Complacence like that would be fatal out there in the real world - which was why they all retreated to their secret spot in Coyote Creek and spent the day enjoying themselves. 

It was also the best time to fight each-other and sort out the pecking order within the pack. With their aggression naturally low, there was little chance of them losing control and seriously hurting each-other. Grudges were set aside, slights were forgiven and everyone spent the day fucking and fighting and then fucking again. 

None of which made the loss any less embarrassing for Miguel. 

He saw Sensei Lawrence, sitting with his back against the tree, whispering something into his mother’s hair. Carmen was smiling and laughing and she gave Miguel a sympathetic look that had more amusement in it than he liked. Others were lounging around in various states of undress, with only a few of them actually paying attention to the two of them. There were other scuffles going on elsewhere as well. 

“Let’s go, bitch!” Hawk laughed, landing an open-handed slap on his crotch. 

“Unghhh!” Miguel groaned, rubbing his stinging balls and rose up.

He got up, being deliberately slow just to spite Hawk and the other were lost his patience and dragged him to his knees by his hair. He pushed his denim covered crotch in Miguel’s face, letting him inhale the sweaty, musky scent. 

Miguel looked up defiantly as he unbuttoned and unzipped the jeans. He pushed the pants down to his thighs, letting Hawk’s cock spring out. He’d gone commando - ofcourse he had; so had Miguel - and the pointed head was already leaking pearls of liquid. Hawk smirked and slapped his dick across Miguel’s face, smearing his cheeks with fluid and Miguel growled in annoyance. Hawk thought better of pushing his luck with his balls this close to Miguel’s teeth. 

Satisfied with his small victory, Miguel wrapped his hand around the base and took the tip in his mouth, sucking at it gently and swirling his tongue around the edge. Hawk had some decent size on him - over seven inches - but not much in way of heft. His dick was long and skinny like him. It fit Miguel’s fist pretty comfortably as he stroked it. He sealed his lips around the head and hollowed his cheeks, sucking hard. 

“Ahhhhhhhh….” Hawk moaned and slammed down Miguel’s throat. He grabbed Miguel’s hair, twisting painfully and started brutally face-fucking him. 

Miguel gagged and teared up as the hard length was forcefully shoved down him, but he resisted the urge to push Hawk away. His fingers dug into the pale thighs, leaving red marks, but he stayed in place, taking it. This was Hawk’s right as the victor of their match and he was simply doing to Miguel what Miguel had done to him a thousand times before. The knot at the base of his cock bulged threateningly, but Miguel wasn’t worried about that. An alpha’s knot only swelled inside an omega. 

Miguel tickled the balls slapping his chin and almost smiled as he felt them tighten up. He ran his fingers under them, pressing and digging and scratching and he could practically feel Hawk getting closer to the edge.  _ Almost there. Almost there… _

Hawk pulled out of his mouth with a pop. 

“Uh-nuh!” He smirked down at him. “You are not getting off that easy.”

Miguel sighed in disappointment as all hopes of saving his ass were dashed. 

“Don’t be such a baby!” Hawk said, gripping his chin. “Everyone here wants a show. Don’t you, guys?”

Scattered claps and hoots. And a couple of howls and whistles. Miguel looked around, making a mental note of who was enjoying his humiliation the most. He’d be sure to make them pay later. 

The older wolves were busy elsewhere, thankfully. Their opinions mattered the most in pack matters and Miguel was glad that they weren’t that interested in his humiliation. Only teenagers got rowdy during the blood-moon, while the adults preferred to spend time with their mates and get drunk. Of the others, Aisha seemed almost bored, Bert looked sympathetic and Tim was surreptitiously rubbing his crotch, trying not to draw attention to himself. Others were just following the lead - but Mikey, Big Red, Kevin and Tory were leering at him openly. They were the ones shouting the loudest and clapping the hardest. 

_ I’ll get them later,  _ Miguel swore to himself as Hawk pushed him on all fours and yanked his jeans down to his knees.  _ And you too, Hawk. You thought you had it rough before… _

A bare-handed, stinging slap on his ass made him yelp in surprise. A second one landed on the back of his thighs. Hawk was really determined to milk this victory for all its worth - which was fair, since he didn’t get many against him to begin with. But then he started flicking at Miguel’s balls and hanging cock and all notion of fairness went out of his mind. 

“Look at how wet you are for me!” Hawk said loudly, spreading his cheeks so everyone could look at his leaking hole. 

Miguel flushed in embarrassment at the chuckles. Hawk wrapped his arm around his waist and turned him around, while making his legs spread as far as possible with his jeans still around his knees. It was like he was putting Miguel on display for the whole pack. His hand was back down, smearing his wetness around his hole while two fingers pumped in and out. 

“Hey, Sensei - what do you think of your prize student now?” Hawk asked, pointing Miguel’s ass towards him.  _ And mom!,  _ Miguel realized, going beet red. 

“You realize he’s gonna get you back for this the next time, right?” Johnny laughed. 

Hawk tensed up beside him and Miguel felt a twinge of satisfaction at that. 

“Like I’m gonna let him win again.” Hawk said, cockily - but he let Miguel go anyway. He took his position on his knees behind him, rubbing his dick-head along the crack before prodding at his furled opening. “Ready or not...”

Miguel yelped as Hawk slammed into him, roughly. Boney fingers dug into his sides and Hawk held him in place as he pounded his ass. 

_ It’s not so bad,  _ Miguel thought. If not for the embarrassment of being bitched in front of everyone, it could almost be enjoyable. Hawk wasn’t thick enough to make it really uncomfortable, but his cock went really deep and touched places inside of him that gave Miguel a funny feeling in his stomach. He could feel his own dick filling up with blood and swinging like a pendulum between his legs - and he prayed no one would see it. It didn’t mean anything really - just the physical response from being stimulated - but it was still something others would make fun of anyway. 

Miguel was proud to be an alpha, after all and he didn’t want to give anyone a reason to think that he enjoyed being anyone’s bitch.

Still, spreading his ass for Hawk wasn’t all bad. Especially once he started angling his hips to nail Miguel’s prostate. And when he reached down with his hand and started jerking him off…

_ Maybe I **will** go easy on him next time,  _ Miguel thought as he involuntarily clenched around the intrusion.  _ After all, he could’ve made this so much worse. So much more humiliating. He’s a big softie inside… _

“Call me your alpha.” Hawk hissed in his ear. “Or I make you cum in front of everyone.”

_ Nevermind. He’s dead meat. _

“Oh... yes… Alpha!” Miguel said, as sarcastically as possible. 

It was good enough. Hawk groaned and jerked and finished inside of him. Miguel felt the warm fluid flood his channel and his pucker clenched at the sudden emptiness when Hawk pulled out. He could feel a bit of the cum leak out and run down his leg, but Hawk scooped it up and pushed it inside. With a final taunting slap across the cheek, Hawk was done. 

_ Finally,  _ Miguel thought as he got to his feet and started pulling his jeans up.  _ Now to reassert… _

“My turn!” Tony announced loudly and rushed towards Miguel.

_ Shit! _

Miguel panicked watching the big alpha charge at him and fumbled with his pants, trying to pull them up. 

Too late. The square-jawed hunk of a wolf tackled him and took him to ground. A meaty arm went around his neck and Miguel defended himself against the choke. With the other he elbowed the bigger alpha in the side, hoping to hurt him enough to buy himself some time. 

Tony responded by punching him right in his exposed crotch. 

“Gahhhhh!!!” Miguel groaned, clutching his throbbing balls and curling to his side in a fetal position. 

Then for the second time that day, he found himself shoved face first into the dirt as thick fingers plunged inside him. The pounding he’d taken from Hawk made this entry way easier. 

“You fucking cheater!” Miguel snarled. “I wasn’t ready.”

“You said you’d fight me once you were done with Hawk.” Tony replied, pushing a third finger inside. “Didn’t say anything about giving you time to rest.”

Miguel growled in frustration. He tried to ignore the pain and to push the bigger boy off of him, but it was already too late. Tony’s teeth were at his neck, biting down and claiming his victory. 

He’d messed up this time. He’d been winning for so long that he’d gotten overconfident and now he was paying the price. Two humiliating losses back to back. 

“Fine.” Miguel said, resigned to his fate. “Let’s get this over with.”

Tony chuckled and pulled out his fingers. His hand snaked between Miguel’s legs and gave his cock a firm tug. Miguel moaned, still hurting and stumbled to his feet. He pulled his jeans off completely this time, even though he didn’t have any more matches lined up. 

“You know the great thing about you not losing a lot?” The muscular alpha said, stepping up behind him and fondling his cheek. “This ass is gonna be tight.”

Miguel rolled his eyes and started kneeling down again, but Tony held him up by his neck. 

“Uh-nuh.” He said. “On your back.”

_ You asshole… _

That’s how you took an omega - make them show the world their belly and raise their legs in the air. 

Miguel sighed and turned around. He gave Tony a baleful look, promising retribution later, but the guy was too busy taking his shorts off. He was bigger than Hawk - longer and thicker - and Miguel was thankful for a moment that Hawk had gone first. Wolves healed fast, but that monster between that guy’s legs would’ve still torn him apart if not for Hawk loosening him first. 

Then he realized that he probably wouldn’t be in this situation had Hawk not gone first. 

Miguel stared up at the sky, feeling the cold ground on his back as the ripped teen knelt between his legs. Thick forearms went under his knees, lifting them up over the guy’s shoulders. And the bulging head of the alpha’s cock found it’s way between his cheeks, searching to the opening. 

“Unnnnghhhhh…..” Miguel moaned in pain as he was stretched impossibly wide. 

Tony grabbed him by the hips and pulled him onto his cock and then started slamming in without giving him a moment to adjust. His muscles rippled with every thrust and Miguel couldn’t help but feel a little jealous. He was the better fighter, sure, but Tony certainly looked the part. 

The bigger alpha played with his nipples, twisting and pinching them and Miguel threw his head back, moaning in pain and pleasure. To his shame, his cock filled up again and started leaking precum on his stomach. 

Tony didn’t miss that. He scooped up some of the fluid collecting in the grooves of Miguel’s abs and brought his fingers up to his mouth. With another surly look, Miguel opened his mouth and licked them off. 

“You like being a bitch.” Tony observed. “Shoulda said so before.”

Miguel didn’t bother replying to that. 

The huge hand found his cock, wrapping around the base and started stroking him in rhythm with the thrusts. Involuntarily, Miguel felt his breathing get faster as his balls churned and filled up. Tone leaned down, as if to kiss him, but went for his neck instead. He bit down - another ring of teeth-marks proclaiming Miguel as someone else’s property - and simultaneously squeezed and twisted his cock like he was trying to break it off. 

Miguel cried out and came all over himself. Spurt after shameful spurt covering his chest and abs with his own cum. He could feel everyone’s eyes on him in that moment and he could feel them losing respect for him. 

His channel clenching around Tony’s length sent the alpha over the edge as well. He reared up and howled, every muscle in his body bulging as shockwaves rippled through him. His cock pulsed inside Miguel, painting his insides until he felt like he was being filled up with a hose. 

Miguel laid there on the ground, defeated and humiliated, as the bigger alpha pulled out of him and stood over him. Then he offered him a hand up. 

“You win some, you lose some, tough guy.” Tony said, pulling him to his feet. “Buck up. You’ll do better next time.”

Miguel smiled sullenly at that. He found that he didn’t mind it much when Tony threw him over his shoulder and carried him back to the other, pushing the leaking cum back into his hole all the time. And he didn’t mind it either when he was thrown amongst his friends, the whole lot of them laughing and touching him all over. 

* * *

Miguel sighed and leaned back against the tree, enjoying the feeling of the omega’s lips against his skin, worshipping his body. The rough, scratchy tongue licked his sticky stuff off his chest, swirling around his nipples, before tracing it’s way down his taut stomach. Miguel found himself filling up again and by the time that mouth reached his crotch, his cock was already bumping against the cheek. Wide lips sealed around his cockhead, sucking at it gently, but Miguel pulled the boy off by his hair. 

“All done?” Demetri asked, looking up at him hopefully. 

Miguel smirked down at the bruised face. “I told you - you don’t get to suck me off until you are finished cleaning.”

Demetri sighed, exasperated. “C’mon, man - ”

Miguel backhanded him across the face, sending the lanky teen sprawling on the forest floor. Demetri pushed himself to his knees, slowly, staring straight ahead and wiping the blood from the freshest cut on his lip. For a moment, it looked like he was going to protest some more, but then he thought better of it. 

“You got anything else to say?” Miguel asked. Demetri shook his head. “Good. Put that tongue of yours to better use.”

He turned around, putting his hands on the tree and spreading his legs a little. Moments later, he felt the omega’s warm breath on his asscheeks. Demetri spread him apart with soft hands and the puff of air on his sensitive hole made Miguel shudder. 

Demetri began slowly. Tentative licks swiping up the cum and slick leaking out of Miguel and flowing down his thighs. He could feel the omega’s nose buried between his cheeks as he rooted between his legs, giving Miguel a thorough cleaning. He almost felt like patting the boy on his head and telling him he was doing a good job when he heard him spit. 

In a flash, Miguel turned around, grabbed his hair and punched him across the face. 

“Shit!” Demetri cried, clutching his bleeding nose. “What - ? I - ?”

“Did you just spit out an alpha’s seed?” Miguel asked, incredulous. “How many times do we have to teach you that you swallow?”

“But… I thought… I mean...” Demetri stammered. “Sorry… I won’t do it again.”

“Lick it up!” Miguel ordered. 

Slumping his shoulders in defeat, Demetri crouched down to obey.

_ What will it take for you to learn?  _ Miguel wondered, looking down at the omega in anger. 

Demetri had had so much potential. Both he and Hawk - “Eli” back then - had been mutts surviving in the streets before being taken into the Cobra Kai pack. And of the two, Demetri had shown a lot more promise. 

Mutts didn’t survive long on their own without the protection of a pack. Most packs would kill a stray found on their territory - and some even made a sport of hunting them down. And yet, somehow, Demetri had kept himself and his “brother” alive. (They weren’t actually brothers - just two strays who’d found each-other). Eli had been too much of a coward to survive on his own but with Demetri’s quick wits and quicker feet, they’d somehow made it that far. 

And all that had changed once they were in Cobra Kai. Eli had flourished under the protection of the pack, blossoming into a fine young alpha named Hawk. And Demetri had remained the same pathetic omega - complaining and whining and never truly knowing his place. 

Miguel watched him do as he was told to his satisfaction and turned around again. Demetri’s mouth was back between his cheeks, his tongue probing his hole. He could feel a gentle suction as Demetri sealed his lips and pulled Hawk and Tony’s release out of him. Miguel shuddered, his stomach quivering at the sensation of the viscous fluid sliding out of him. He reached behind to grab the omega’s hair, pushing his face deeper into his ass as Demetri dutifully hoovered the alphas out of him.

Satisfied, Miguel turned around, letting his dick wave in front of Demetri’s face. 

“Now you can have your treat.” He said, smiling down at him. 

“Thank you so much, alpha!” Demetri said monotonously, with just a hint of sarcasm in his voice. That impertinence earned his another backhand.

“Go easy on him, honey!” His mom called out from her spot, still curled up beside Johnny.

“Mom...” Miguel started, annoyed. 

“Let him be.” Johnny interjected. “He needs this.”

Ofcourse Sensei understood. He always understood. Miguel’s losses this day had been embarrassing and he needed to take it out on  _ someone.  _ And there was no one more deserving of that honor than Demetri - the “pack-bitch” for the day. 

* * *

_ This was supposed to be a closed doors meeting. The pack leadership going over the budget for the quarter with Miguel there to help them with the accounting. Barging in like that was a sure-fire way to get your ass kicked - but when Miguel saw who Hawk was dragging behind him, he knew there was a good reason.  _

_ “Tell them what you said.” Hawk ordered, pushing Demetri in front of them.  _

_ Demetri stood there, silently looking at the floor. _

_ “Hawk?” Johnny raised an eyebrow. _

_ “This bitch wants to defect to Miyagi-Do.” Hawk explained, snarling.  _

_ The room was dead silent for a moment and then Sensei Kreese stood up ponderously and faced the omega. _

_ “You want to defect?” He asked. Demetri shook his head vigorously. “No? So Hawk is lying?” _

_ Demetri gave his friend a scared look. “I just said… maybe there are a few things we can learn from Miyagi-Do.” _

_ “Oh? Is that all?” Kreese narrowed his eyes. “So? What do you want to learn from those filthy deviants?” _

Keep your trap shut, you moron,  _ Miguel pleaded silently.  _

_ “It’s just that they...” Demetri went on, idiotically. “They… treat their omegas pretty well.” _

_ “Is your alpha not good enough for you?” Kreese asked, gesturing towards Sensei Lawrence who was watching the exchange stone-faced. “Does he not provide for you? Take care of you? Treat you well?” _

_ “He… does.” Demetri knew the right answer to that, atleast.  _

_ “Then what could you possibly want from them?” Kreese asked. Thankfully, Demetri stayed silent this time. “Miyagi-Dos are a bunch of worthless weaklings. There is absolutely nothing of any value that they can teach you.” _

_ “They can teach me how to kick **your** ass.” Demetri mumbled under his breath. _

_ Miguel winced as Kreese’s fist connected to the omega’s face with a sickening crunch. Demetri fell back, clutching his broken nose, desperately scrambling backwards as the old alpha advanced on him.  _

_ “Kreese!” Johnny’s voice cut through the air like a whip. Then more gently. “He’s just a kid.” _

_ “A kid who needs to learn some respect!” Kreese growled, pissed off at being reminded of his loss from over 30 years ago.  _

_ “Yeah, he does.” Johnny got up slowly and stood over the teenager. “You have a problem with how you are being treated, you come to me. But Cobra-Kai is not a place for this sniveling bullshit. Got it?” _

_ Demetri nodded, crying.  _

_ “You’ll be the pack-bitch again during blood-moon.” Johnny declared. “This will be the third time in a row. Learn something this time.” Then he looked at Hawk. “Get him out of here.” _

_ “No, please… not again...” Demetri started begging, but Hawk grabbed the back of his neck and dragged him away.  _

* * *

There was always atleast someone in a pack who pissed everyone else off. Someone who didn’t respect the hierarchy, who broke the rules or caused the most trouble. Every pack had its own way of dealing with the trouble-makers and Cobra-Kai’s way was to make that person the pack-bitch for the blood-moon. That way, the other wolves could get their anger and frustration out without ripping that one to shreds and hopefully effect some sort of attitude improvement. 

Usually the pack voted as a whole on the matter, but recently, Demetri had been getting that position without any contest.

_ He always brings it upon himself,  _ Miguel thought as he shoved his cock down Demetri’s throat.  _ Talking shit about Sensei like that… what the hell was he thinking? _

“Compensating for something?” Tory asked sweetly as she approached him. 

“Do I need to?” Miguel returned and pulled her in for a kiss. 

He liked Tory - she always knew how to get him in a better mood. And she liked having fun as much as he did. It was too bad, really, that she was an alpha too. They might’ve become mates if not for that. But most of the times they got together, they ended up fighting over who got to be on top. 

Things were better this way with an omega between them. Without breaking the kiss, Tory pulled Demetri off Miguel’s cock and shoved his face between her legs. 

“So what did he do this time?” She asked, moaning as Miguel played with her breast. 

“Talked shit about Sensei.” Miguel replied, breathing hard. “Said he wanted to join Miyagi-Do.”

Demetri made a muffled sound of protest and Tory snarled at those words. 

“When are we going to take care of those assholes?” She asked, scowling. “We can finish them off in one night.”

Miguel bit his lip and shook his head. “Sensei says it’s not the right time yet.”

The situation with Miyagi-Do didn’t sit well with anyone. Wolves were territorial by nature and it wasn’t natural for two packs to co-exist in such close proximity with overlapping territories. In any other situation, the smaller pack would have either been driven away or assimilated by the bigger one after a while. That was just the natural order of things. 

But not when it came to Miyagi-Do. 

A war between two packs would be too damaging for both of them. The Cobra-Kais had the numbers and the strength, so their victory was all but certain - but even that victory would not come without a heavy cost. Normally, in a situation like this, the alphas of the two packs would face each-other in single combat and the victor would take over the loser’s pack. 

But Miyagi-Do didn’t have an alpha leader. Unlike almost every other pack in the world, they were led by an omega, with a beta as the second. Currently, a female omega named Amada led the Miyagi-Dos and her beta mate - Daniel LaRusso - was her co-leader. Sure they had alphas in their ranks, but those wolves acted more like guard-dogs for their omegas.

The Miyagi-Do hierarchy was… unnatural. No - worse than unnatural, it was deviant and shameful. An unnaturally strong omega had founded the pack in the Valley and somehow their numbers had grown and their very existence was an affront to werewolves everywhere. For the life of him, Miguel couldn’t understand how the alphas of Miyagi-Do were able to tolerate this perversion. Why they didn’t simply fuck the omegas into submission as they were supposed to.  


“You can convince him it’s time.” Tory whispered, stroking Miguel’s cock. “He listens to you.”

“I t-tried” Miguel moaned as her hand expertly brought him to the edge. “He s-says it’ll cost too much.”

“It’ll be worth it.” Tory whispered. “Think about it. Think about  _ her  _ \- that little LaRusso princess. Sam, right?”

“I g-guess...” Miguel panted as her hand sped up. 

Tory smirked at him knowingly. “I see how you look at her at school.” She said. “It’s okay. She’s hot. And we could keep her. Make her our little bitch. Bet her tongue is way better than Demetri’s here.”

Miguel whined as his cock erupted. Splashes of cum landed all over Demetri’s face. His legs wobbled for a moment, but he regained his breath, feeling happy and sated.

“Well?” Tory asked, letting Demetri lick her slick fingers. 

“I’ll talk to him.” Miguel replied, smiling at her.

* * *

Johnny’s hands gripped the steering wheel even though the car was already in their parking lot. He was staring straight ahead and Miguel sat quietly in the passenger seat, looking down at his folded hands. 

“How’s the morale out there?” Johnny asked, quietly. 

“Not good, Sensei.” Miguel replied, dejected. 

This was usually his favorite time of the day. Miguel was the de facto leader of the younger wolves and he often filled Johnny in on how things were with them. These five minutes, after their fighting lessons and before Johnny brought him home, were just for the two of them. 

But ever since the incident last week…

It was Demetri’s fault, really. It usually was. But they couldn’t exactly pin it on him this time. 

Werewolves healed fast, but Demetri had taken a lot of abuse the last blood-moon. And the bruises were still there the next day when he’d gone to the mall with Hawk and some of the others. And a couple of Miyagi-Dos had seen that and tried to “rescue” the omega.

As if they had any business butting into the Cobra-Kai pack matters. 

Ofcourse Hawk and the others had gotten pissed off and decided to teach them a lesson. It’d just been the two of them, after all - the Miyagi-princess, Samantha LaRusso and her personal lapdog alpha. Two against five - it shouldn’t have been much of a fight. 

And it wasn’t. Somehow, the two of them had managed to outfight Hawk and others using some strange fighting style. They’d left them beaten unconscious and humiliated in front of everyone. Ofcourse, Hawk had retaliated later that night by vandalizing one of their properties. 

And now, things seemed like they were on the brink of war. 

“Sensei, just give us the go-ahead.” Miguel pleaded. “We need to strike first. Before they do.”

“They won’t.” Johnny shook his head. “I know Larusso and I know how Miyagi-Dos fight. They lack aggression, so they focus on defense. Their fighting style is better suited to that.”

“We have the numbers.” Miguel argued. 

“It’ll cost too much.” Johnny replied. “And I’m not sure we do. Our pack is bigger, but they make their omegas fight as well. I’m not gonna do that. I won’t put your mother at risk like that.”

Miguel nodded. Omegas were supposed to be protected, not made to fight. 

“We can still take them.” Miguel insisted. “Even if a bunch of us die, we are ready to lay down our lives for the pack.”

“The pack won’t survive, Miguel. Not like that.” Johnny explained. “Our victory will cost too much and it’ll leave us weak and reeling. And some other pack would use the opportunity to attack us. And we won’t be able to fight them off.”

“Oh...” Miguel said, seeing the truth in those words. “I hadn’t thought of that.”

“You need to start thinking like that if you want to lead Cobra-Kai one day.” Johnny said. 

Miguel nodded, feeling a warm glow in his chest. It was kind of an understanding between them already that Johnny was grooming him to take over one day. Especially with him and his mom all but mated, that made Miguel the heir presumptive. Still, it felt good to hear that stated explicitly. 

“But everyone wants a fight.” Miguel told him. “And this stalemate can’t go on forever...”

“No, it can’t.” Johnny agreed. “But we need to be smart about this. We need to find a weakness. We need an edge.”

Miguel nodded and Johnny clapped him on the back. 

An edge, that’s what they needed. Miguel pondered the problem as they got out and made their way back to the apartment. They’d need to figure out a weakness. Some way for them to win while minimizing their losses. Perhaps they could…

He smelled him before he saw him - the threatening scent of another alpha, one not of his pack. His nostrils flared and the hair at the back of his neck stood up in alarm. 

It was one of the Miyagi-Do alphas. The long-haired one. Samantha LaRusso’s guard dog. He was standing in the courtyard in front of Sensei’s door. He was hunched over, hands buried deep in his pocket, trying to make himself look as small and non-threatening as possible. His head was tilted in the barest hint of submission. He wasn’t here to fight - or atleast that’s what he was saying through his body language. But Miguel knew better than to let his guard down. 

_ He’s the guy who beat up Hawk,  _ Miguel thought, snarling.  _ He must be an idiot, coming here alone like that. Whatever he is plotting, it’s not gonna matter. He dies today.  _

Miguel growled deep within his chest and looked over at Sensei Lawrence for permission. But Johnny had gone pale and was staring shell-shocked at the enemy. 

“R-robby?” He stuttered, his eyes wide. 

“Hi, dad.” The alpha said, looking up furtively at them. 


	2. Wolfsbane

“His mother was a human.” Johnny explained. “The pack follower type, you know? It was just a fling, really. She wanted to be turned and I figured I’d have some fun with that. Knocking her up was never part of the plan.”

Miguel nodded understandingly. Desperate human slut like that, what red-blooded wolf wouldn’t take advantage of that?

“Should’ve figured something was wrong when she kept putting it off later.” Johnny continued. “She couldn’t handle pack life after all. Didn’t have what it takes. So she ran.”

Miguel waited. 

“And she took my son with her.” Johnny finished bitterly.

Ofcourse. That made sense. Any child of Sensei’s would be born into the pack and Johnny would never abandon one of his own. But…

“You didn’t look for them?” Miguel asked, uncomfortably. 

“Bitch stole my son. What do you think?” Johnny growled at him. “But she knew how to hide. I tracked her down a few years ago. And I tore her apart.”

Miguel nodded, approvingly. That’s what she deserved. No - even that was too merciful a punishment for what she'd done. 

“But it was already too late. She’d gotten rid of Robby ages ago.” Johnny shook his head. “Didn’t know where he was or where to look… and then he turned up at Miyagi-Do some time later.”

“How did that happen?”

“I’m not sure.” Johnny shrugged. “Maybe she did it to spite me - sold my son to my worst enemy to get back at me. Or maybe LaRusso managed to find him. And he was planning to use the kid against me some day. I don’t know… All I knew was that my son was with my enemy and I wasn’t strong enough to get him back.”

Something about the timing of it all struck Miguel as odd. Sensei said a few years, right?

“Was that when you took control of Cobra Kai?” He asked. 

Johnny looked at him and smiled, proud of Miguel for having figured it out so quickly. 

Miguel had looked up the history of Cobra-Kai and he’d read all about how they used to be the dominant pack in the Valley over 30 years ago. But then an uncharacteristically powerful omega named Miyagi had come in and founded a pack of his own. Somehow, he’d managed to defeat successive Cobra-Kai alphas - John Kreese and Terry Silver - while his beta subordinate Daniel LaRusso had defeated younger alphas Johnny Lawrence and Mike Barnes. 

The pack had dwindled after that as wolves had left one after the other in shame and Miyagi-Do had grown in strength. The pride of the pack wouldn’t allow them to subordinate themselves to betas and omegas and they didn’t have the strength to fight back. So the pack languished for years under the lack-luster leadership of Mike Barnes.

Until Sensei Lawrence decided to change things. 

He fought and defeated Barnes in single combat, taking over and started building their strength. Wolf packs rarely took in any strays, but Sensei Lawrence started seeking them out, giving them a home and training them to fight. 

That was how the Diazes had come to be a part of Cobra Kai. Still in hiding from Miguel’s father back in Ecuador - a particularly vicious and violent alpha, if his mother was to be believed - they’d been looking for protection for a long time and they’d found it in Johnny Lawrence. 

Johnny had been preparing for war all this time and now Miguel knew why. 

“Is this why you didn’t want to attack Miyagi-Do head on?” Miguel asked, more boldly now. “Because you were afraid of putting Robby at risk?”

“Sure sounds like it, doesn’t it?” Johnny smiled. “But… now that he’s back, we don’t need to hold back anymore. We can start preparing for an attack and finish those assholes by the week’s end.”

Miguel nodded, feeling queasy for some reason. This was what they all wanted, right? To fight and end the Miyagi-Dos? He should be happy that everyone was getting what they wanted. But the way they got it…

“Miguel. That’s not going to happen.” Johnny said, shaking his head. “Being an alpha means you put your pack before everything - even your own children. Yes, I didn’t want Robby to get caught up in it, but the rest of what I said still holds true. The Miyagi-Dos might be down a fighter, but they are still plenty strong and the cost would still be too high. We’ll still take care of them… when the time is right.”

Somehow, the refusal made Miguel feel better than he’d thought it would. 

“Right now, the more important thing is to decide what to do with him.” Johnny told him.

As if on cue, there was a knock on the door and Miguel opened it to let the others in. 

* * *

Johnny was the alpha-leader of Cobra Kai, as well as the trainer for the new wolves, so all decisions regarding pack matters were ultimately his call. But he still understood the value of advice and he was not too proud to hear dissenting voices. Especially not in a case like this. 

They came one after the other. Sensei Kreese first. Then Bobby and Jimmy, the two betas who’d been part of the pack since childhood. Then the other two previous alphas - Terry and Mike Barnes. Miguel was allowed to stay not because he had any voice in the matter, but because he needed to learn how these decisions were made. And Johnny’s small living room suddenly seemed a lot more crowded. 

Not for the first time, Miguel found himself wishing that Sensei would take more visible pride in being the alpha of Cobra-Kai. Like all packs, everyone kicked in a percent of their income to be used for “official business”, but unlike other leaders, Johnny refused to spend a dime of that money on himself. Or on funding any “frivolous” matters like an expensive meeting place to conduct pack business. All that money went to taking care of their neediest members like Hawk and Demetri - and any leftover was saved for future use. 

Which meant, meetings like this one happened in small, cramped places. 

“So a wolf from Miyagi-Do just shows up at your doorstep?” Mike Barnes said, sneering. “Why is he still alive?”

“It’s really Robby?” Jimmy asked, concerned. “I haven’t seen the kid since - ”

“It’s him.” Johnny agreed. “And we need to decide what to do with him.”

“What’s there to decide?” Bobby weighed in. “Johnny - he’s your son. Ofcourse he’s welcome in our pack.”

“He’s a fucking Miyagi-Do.” Barnes growled. “We should rip his head off and send it back to LaRusso.”

“He’s just a kid.” Bobby was shocked.

“So is Hawk.” Silver interjected. “He’s the guy who beat him up, right? I say we throw him to the young wolves and let them figure it out.”

This was going nowhere, Miguel thought frustrated. He liked the idea of letting Hawk get payback, but the situation required more nuance than that. But the others kept bickering until Kreese brought his fingers up and a shrill whistle drew everyone’s attention.

“How about… we see what the kid has to say for himself?” He suggested, calmly. “That’s why we are all here, aren’t we? Johnny?”

Sensei nodded and looked sideways at Miguel. “Get him out here.”

Robby was in the spare bedroom in Sensei’s apartment, tied up with wolfsbane-laced ropes that left burn marks on his wrists. Obviously they had to keep him restrained until they could come to a decision, but Miguel didn’t think that was necessary anymore. With so many wolves in close proximity, he’d be dumb to try and pull anything.

“Time to meet my maker?” Robby quipped at Miguel undid his restraints. 

He didn’t respond. Instead he took him by the bicep and dragged him out in front of everyone. He pushed him to the center and there Robby stood, ready to answer their questions and face his judgment. 

“So… what’s a mutt from Miyagi-Do doing here?” Alpha Silver began.

Robby took a deep breath. “I’m not Miyagi-Do anymore. I was exiled. And I have nowhere else to go.”

Miguel knew that much already. Exiled wolves were the same as strays and without any protection, they were fair game for any pack. Most didn’t last a week before being killed. 

“LaRusso kicked you out?” Bobby asked, frowning. “Why?”

“I… slept with his daughter.” Robby sighed. 

“He kicked you out because you fucked some beta bitch?” Barnes scoffed. “You expect us to believe that?”

“Sam is going to be the next leader of Miyagi-Do.” Robby explained flatly, as if saying those words from rote. “Her virtue was reserved for her omega mate. An alpha like me had no claim to it. It was a transgression of the pack leaders’ trust.”

That… kind of made sense. Something like that would never happen in Cobra Kai - or any other pack for that matter - but in Miyagi-Do, things were ass-backwards.

“Miguel, you’ve seen the girl, correct?” Kreese asked, musing. Miguel nodded. “So… if I were your age, would I find what Robby did impressive?”

“Yes, Sensei.” Miguel replied, smiling. Sam was hot and it was a pity Robby had gotten to her first. 

“Well then, as the kids say...” Kreese raised his palm. “Up top, dude.”

There were a couple of scattered chuckles at that, but Robby looked on impassively. 

“So LaRusso screwed you over and you’ve come running to me for protection.” Johnny spoke for the first time. “Why should I give it to you?”

“Because… I’m your son?” Robby replied.

“That didn’t matter to you when you betrayed me and joined LaRusso’s pack.” Johnny narrowed his eyes. “Why should it matter to me now?”

_It's an act,_ Miguel realized. _Sensei has to be the alpha first and a father second. He can't simply welcome Robby back with open arms - he needs to make it look like a considered, objective decision._

Robby sighed and looked down. “If that doesn’t matter to you then maybe… you can take me in because I’m a good fighter.” He looked back up. “I’m a pretty strong alpha - I’ve more than proven that already - and Cobra Kai is supposed to value that, right?”

“Sure.” Johnny nodded. “But… you’ve already made enemies of some of my students. You being here - that could disrupt pack unity. And that’s more important.”

Sensei was looking for something here and Robby didn’t seem to know what it was. 

“There is only one reason to let you join.” Johnny explained. “If you can give us information about Miyagi-Do. Their strengths, their weaknesses, their defenses - I want to know it all.”

“I… can’t.” Robby said, regretfully. “They took my memories before they exiled me. They took everything.”

That was obvious from the start, wasn’t it? Miyagi-Dos would’ve been fools of highest order if they’d exiled someone with the knowledge of all their secrets. Taking the memories of an exiled were was the standard practice for all packs. 

“Well… we don’t have to take your word for it, do we?” Barnes said in a sinister voice, getting up. 

Robby took a step back in fear, but the older alpha was on him before he could get away. He grabbed the boy by the throat, choking him and pushed him down to his knees. A claw on his other hand flicked out and Robby saw it come towards his face in horror. Slowly, deliberately and viciously, Barnes pushed it inside his eye. 

Robby screamed, struggling to get away, but the bigger wolf held him in place. Miguel looked on in horrified fascination - he’d read about this, but never actually seen it before. Barnes’ eyes fluttered close as he established the connection and tried to pull the information from the teenager. 

After about a minute, he threw Robby aside with a frustrated growl. The young wolf fell to the floor, clutching his eye as blood flowed down his face. The wound would be healed in a few hours, but Miguel knew it still hurt like hell.

“See anything?” Johnny asked impassively.

“No.” Barnes spat back, flicking the blood off his finger.

That didn’t actually prove anything. Wolves learned to hide their minds from intrusions like this one from a young age. Robby might be telling the truth about having had his memories wiped or he might be faking it - there was no way to tell. 

“So… what you are saying is that he is useless to us?” Johnny said, with a hint of disappointment in his voice. 

Miguel felt a twinge of sympathy for him. Johnny obviously wanted to accept Robby into the pack. But he couldn’t show any blatant favoritism - not after Robby had been with the enemy for so long. He needed a credible reason to win the others over and Robby wasn’t giving him one. 

“Maybe not.” Jimmy spoke up, musing. “They might’ve taken his memories but they can’t take his knowledge. We might learn something about the Miyagi-Dos from that.”

“Knowing your enemies is half the battle.” Kreese mused. “How they think… how they fight… all that is still in him. That could be… instructive.”

Johnny’s relief at those words was almost palpable. He had his rationalization now.

“What do you say, kid?” He asked. “You gonna help us take down Miyagi-Do?”

Robby took a shaking breath as he got back up to his feet. “I have no reason to be loyal to them anymore, so ask me what you want. But I’m not sure I’ll have the answers.”

“One more thing, kid.” Silver cut in. “Can you tell us why you didn’t come to Cobra Kai years ago? Why you joined Miyagi-Do in the first place?”

Robby bit his lip and his eye clouded over as if he was searching his mind for an answer.

“I was afraid.” Robby said ruefully. “I… I’m not sure of what. They took that memory too, but I know I was afraid. Maybe it was something my mom said… or LaRusso did… I don’t know. But that’s why I’m here now… because I don’t know of a reason to stay away anymore.”

Johnny nodded, considering, but Barnes snarled again. 

“You are not falling for this, are you?” He said. “I don’t care if LaRusso exiled him. He sided with the enemy - he has to pay for that.”

Johnny stood up slowly, glaring the other alpha down. 

“And that’s why you are not the leader anymore.” He reminded the other guy. “You are too obsessed with old grudges to look for future potential.” 

They glared at each-other and Mike was the first to look away.

“Look, if you still think he’s hiding something, then take him with you and find out for yourself.” Johnny told him. “Just make sure to return him in one piece.”

_ Smart move, Sensei,  _ Miguel thought,  _ Really impressive.  _

Barnes was the loudest voice of dissent - so it was better if he wasn’t part of any further discussion. And if Robby  _ was  _ hiding something, he’d get it out of him. And even if it wasn’t, letting out his aggression and getting him on the same page would make it easier to get him on board. Three birds, one stone. 

Even so, Miguel couldn’t help but feel sorry for the half-blind as Barnes dragged him out the door. 

“You got what you always wanted, Johnny.” Kreese said, after they left. “Your son is back. Now can we deal with those Miyagi-Dos?”

“Not yet.” Sensei shook his head. “They are still plenty strong and we need to fight this smart. We need to get what we can from Robby and… make sure that we can trust him.”

“You… don’t believe him?” Bobby frowned. 

“No - I do.” Johnny replied. “LaRusso might be an asshole, but he cares about his pack as much as we care about ours. He won’t put one of his at risk like this. But… Robby has been with them a while. We don’t know what crap they’ve filled his head with.”

Miguel found himself nodding with the others. Trust was about more than loyalty after all. You could trust someone and they could still end up letting you down through stupidity and incompetence. 

“Miguel - I need you to watch over Robby when I’m not around.” Johnny ordered. 

“Me, Sensei?” Miguel looked at the room confused. All these older wolves much more qualified for something like this and Johnny was choosing him?

“He’ll be more comfortable around someone his own age.” Johnny explained. “You can help him fit in with the other kids - show him how we do things around here. And you are smart enough to pick up on any details he might let slip.”

Miguel nodded and felt a warm glow in his chest at the trust his alpha was showing him. He could do this - no, he  _ would  _ do this. Keep an eye on him, play at being his friend while getting all possible information out of him and then use it to take down the Miyagi-Dos. 

And he could keep an eye on the guy at the same time. Make sure Robby didn’t get any ideas about taking  _ his  _ place in the pack or in Sensei’s life…

* * *

“Thanks for doing this.” Robby mumbled quietly. 

Miguel grunted his acceptance as he rummaged through his closet, trying to figure out which clothes to give the guy. Nothing too nice - definitely not one his favorite ones - but nothing too shabby either. He had to be able to go out in those, after all. The Miyagi-Dos had kicked Robby out with nothing but the clothes on his back and even they were gone now. 

After getting a few more detailed instructions from Johnny, Miguel had gone over to Mike Barnes’ house to pick him up - and he’d found the guy thrown out in the yard, naked and unconscious. Sure Barnes had kept the promise of keeping him in “one piece” - but he’d gone as far as he could’ve despite that. There had been claw and bite marks all over him, deep red gashs across his chest and back and blood coming out of every orifice in his body. 

Miguel had carried the guy back, thankful his mom and grandmother were out for the day. He did not want to explain  _ this  _ to them. 

Thanks to his werewolf healing, most of the wounds had repaired themselves by the time Robby had woken up a few hours later. The deep gashes were down to just scratches on his skin now. And one hot shower had cleaned up the blood as well. Now he sat on Miguel’s bed and the other alpha decided on what the guy would be wearing for the rest of the day.

_ Something that reminds him of his place, yeah? Old grey t-shirt from back when I was skinnier. Cargo shorts - that should fit him. Maybe a little loose around the waist and he’d have to keep pulling them up. And… the old blue briefs with the hole on the butt that are too snug for me now. _

Miguel smiled at him as he put the ensemble on the table and Robby looked at him gratefully. 

“You were supposed to be an omega, right?” He asked, tilting his head. 

Miguel froze. This wasn’t something he liked advertising. That’s what his father had always told him when he was younger - that he was a “bitch, just like his mother” - and his mom always told him there was nothing wrong with that. And if not for Sensei and his training, he might’ve ended up presenting as one anyway. But no one was supposed to know about it. Not even Sensei knew this. 

“Fuck you.” Miguel growled. “If you think you can talk trash - ”

“I meant it as a compliment.” Robby said, hastily. “The way you took care of me...”

_ Calling someone a bitch is supposed to be a compliment?  _ Miguel frowned. And then he realized.  _ Ofcourse - that’s what he learned at Miyagi-Do. They worship omegas over there.  _

“Well, it’s not a compliment in Cobra Kai, alright?” Miguel said, sourly. “You don’t go around calling people omegas. And you shouldn’t be paying anyone compliments either - that ass-kissing bullshit might’ve worked in Miyagi-Do, but it’s not gonna fly here.”

Robby frowned as he stood up and looked at the clothes. “What’s wrong with being nice?” He asked. 

“There is a difference between being nice and being a brown-noser.” Miguel replied. “Here in Cobra-Kai, we respect strength. Not just physical strength, but mental and emotional as well. Ass-kissing doesn’t get you anywhere.”

Robby nodded and picked up the briefs, looking them over. 

“And don’t think you’ll be getting any special treatment just because you are Sensei’s son, got it?” Miguel continued. “Sensei puts the pack first, always.”

“Got it.” Robby nodded. “So… why are you helping me out if you don’t respect me?”

“Because Sensei asked me to.” Miguel told him. “You are the new wolf in the pack and I’m supposed to help you… assimilate.”

“And keep an eye on me, right?” Robby asked shrewdly. “Because he doesn’t believe my story?”

“He believes you, but trusting you is a different matter.” Miguel explained. “Miyagi-Do has filled your head with a lot of crap, hasn’t it?”

“I told you already - ”

“Yeah - I know. You don’t remember anything.” Miguel frowned. “How does that work anyway? How do you know anything if you can’t remember how you know it?”

Robby considered the question. “Do you remember your first day of school? Or what you learned that day?”

Miguel shook his head. 

“But you know that there was one, right?” Robby said. “And you still know your A-B-C-D’s?”

Miguel nodded again. 

“It’s kind of like that.” Robby explained. “Everything is blank like it was from years and years ago - the names and faces and places. But I still know that stuff happened and I think I know a lot of it - but there are, like, gaps here and there. And I don’t know what’s missing until I actually think about it.”

Miguel nodded. His head sounded like a mess, but if there was something left there, something the enemy overlooked, they’d figure out a way to drag it out. 

“Well, whatever it is, you gotta be open and honest about everything.” Miguel said. “No bullshitting anybody - that’s the only way you can earn our trust.”

“Open and honest, huh?” Robby said, stepping closer. “So what if I  _ want  _ to show my appreciation? Is that allowed or does that count as asskissing?”

_ Is he coming on to me?  _ Miguel looked down at the smaller, almost-naked alpha, trying to figure out if there was any trick here. But there was no guile in his eyes and there was no scent of aggression coming from him.

“I should get changed, right?” Robby smiled, dropping his towel. 

Miguel’s eyes widened a little as he looked at the naked boy. Robby was already half-hard and not small either. Probably as big as Miguel, but even flaccid, he looked twice as thick. 

_ He  _ **_is_ ** _ coming on to me… but if he thinks I’m gonna let him stick that in me… _

Miguel grabbed him by the waist and pushed him against the wall. He pushed a knee between Robby’s legs, rubbing his growing erection and his fingers dug into his sides, making the other boy moan. 

“Did they teach you this in Miyagi-Do?” Miguel sneered. “How to bend over for another alpha? Or even an omega? Did they teach you how to take it up your ass?”

“Maybe.” Robby panted, arching into him. “Must have learned that somewhere.”

Miguel leaned down and captured his lips. He felt the arms wrap around his neck as the smaller boy clung to him. And Miguel plundered his mouth as his hands grabbed his ass, pulling him closer. 

_ Can’t believe I thought this guy was a threat! An alpha and a bitch at the same time? How the hell did Hawk lose to a loser like this? Nothing here to worry about. Once I make him submit to me in front of everyone during the next -  _

He was on his guard the moment he heard the  _ snickt!  _ of claws coming out, but it was already too late. Two nails dug into the back of his neck, right into the base of his skull and sliced sideways. There was a rush of excruciating pain throughout his body - like electricity flowing through him - and then everything went numb. His legs gave out and he crumpled - only to be caught on the way down by his collar. Another hand grabbed his chin and made him look up at Robby. 

The coy smile was gone from his face, replaced by a look of disdain. 

“So you wanna learn more about Miyagi-Do, right?” Robby sneered. “Guess I could give you a few lessons.”

Even his voice wasn’t working anymore. He could blink and move his eyes and he could breath, but that was it. The rest of him was completely paralyzed.  _ What did he do to me? _

He felt himself being dragged and then being thrown on the bed. And then Robby started stripping him almost casually. 

“So, first lesson: Wolfsbane.” Robby said as he pulled his shirt off his head. “You gotta be more careful where you hide it. But I’m guessing you didn’t know about this way to use it, right?” Robby smiled down at him as he stroked his bare chest. “See - it can burn your skin, sure, and if it gets in your blood, it can make you sick for days. But if it gets in your spine, it paralyzes you for a few hours. But you can still feel everything, can’t you?” 

Robby accentuated the point by twisting his nipple and Miguel could feel the burn at the same time. 

“I put some on my fingertips.” Robby said, showing him his nails tinged with purple. “Makes my claws poison to other wolves the moment they come out. Sure, it burns like hell, but I’m guessing I’m used to it by now.”

Miguel blinked as he felt his jeans being unbuttoned and then pulled down his legs. He knew he’d been on his guard. He’d been on the lookout for any signs of aggression from the other wolf. So how did Robby get the drop on him?

“Here’s another difference I noticed.” Robby went on as he groped Miguel’s bulge through his boxer-briefs. “You guys are way too aggressive. It’s like you are advertising the fact that you are about to attack. That’s pretty dumb if you think about it. Aggression isn’t the only way to fight - if you can hide your attack, you can get your enemy before he knows what’s happening.”

_ I’ll be sure to remember that,  _ Miguel thought to himself.  _ You are a moron for showing your hand so soon. Once others find out about this… you better kill me if you don’t want that to happen. Wait… is he going to kill me? _

“What’s with that look? Are you afraid of me?” Robby asked, frowning. “Dude - this was the deal, right? I show you guys what I’ve learned from Miyagi-Do and you show me how things are done in Cobra-Kai? I’m not gonna hurt you… much.”

A claw ran down his chest, scratching a red line. 

“So… in Cobra Kai you guys fuck each-other to assert dominance, right?” Robby said, thoughtfully. “I  _ think  _ it’s the same in Miyagi-Do as well, but I’m not sure. Still, I do want to be safe here and I don’t want to get kicked out again. And I’m guessing being the top dog is the best way to do that.”

Miguel could feel his heartbeat speed up as his head lolled to the side. He was screwed - figuratively and literally. Robby could do anything he wanted to him and… he wasn’t sure if anyone would blame him for it.

“Just bear with it for a while.” Robby said, comfortingly as he pulled his underwear down. “I’ll try to make it good for you too.”

_ No… not that. Anything but that. I hate it when my friends do it - but letting you… _

He lost his train of thought as Robby started kissing him. It couldn’t really have been fun, could it? Miguel was just lying there, unable to even move, like a doll. There was no struggle, no submission, no rush of victory… this wasn’t how it was supposed to go.

He felt Robby shift upwards until he was kneeling by his head. A hand grabbed his hair and pulled him up, while another pried his jaw open. And then he found his mouth being stuffed full of alpha cock. 

It smelled fresh and clean - that was the first thing Miguel noticed. Kinda lemony… which might’ve been his soap. And it was big. His jaw had probably never been stretched this far. He could feel the balls resting on his chin and pubes tickling his nose as Robby buried himself in his mouth. 

But then he realized that he wasn’t choking - and he should’ve been, given the guy’s size and heft. He could feel the thick head pressing against the back of his throat, but the paralysis had taken away the usual gag-reflex. 

Then Robby started fucking into him. 

This was beyond humiliating. He was being used - no, not even like an omega, but like he was even less than that. Like he was an inanimate object. He was being skull-fucked like he was one of those sex-toys normal humans liked to use so much. Like he didn’t even have the agency to surrender, even if he’d wanted to. 

It felt like it went on for hours, but eventually, the alpha was cumming down his throat - hot, sticky release sliding down his esophagus without much resistance. Robby pulled out and there was a thin strand of spit or cum or both connecting his lips to Robby’s dick. The guy looked down at Miguel almost lovingly as he stroked his cheek. 

“Ready for round 2?” He said, smiling.

Robby was back between his legs, spreading them apart and lifting them up to rest on his thighs. He reached below with his hand, fingers finding Miguel’s entrance and entering him dry. It burned, but he couldn’t even clench or try to push him out. And it burned a lot more than it should’ve. Miguel found his eyes tearing up at the intensely uncomfortable sensation. 

“Oh… Sorry!” Robby said as he saw tears flow down the side of his face. “Forgot about this.” 

He pulled out and wiped the wolfsbane off his fingertips on his bedsheet. Then it was back, pushing into him more comfortably this time. He could feel a claw pop out inside him and scratch the walls of his channel before pressing down on that button. Involuntarily, he saw his own cock twitch in response. Robby smirked and scratched at his prostate again and Miguel’s dick started rising until it was standing straight up.

“Nice!” Robby said appreciatively, running a finger down his length. 

Then he lifted Miguel by his hips until he was practically folded in half with his legs spread wide in the air. Miguel could feel his face burning in humiliation at being exposed and laid out like that. Robby was spreading his cheeks and his face was right above Miguel’s asshole. 

It was almost shy - the way he started licking him open. Almost hesitant and… respectful?. And that made Miguel harder. Robby was suckling at him and humming, sending vibrations up his hole and right into his dick. The tongue probed at his opening, pushing inside, before a finger joined it. And then two. He was being spread open, wider than he’d ever been before and he was… enjoying it.

His cock was drooling. Copious amount of precum leaked out, landing on his abs and trailing its way down across his chest before pooling into the hollow of his throat. The combined sensation of the tongue squirming inside him and fingers stimulating his sweet-spot relentlessly wasn’t like anything he’d ever experienced before. He’d never have let any omega or beta finger him like this and other alphas were more interested in getting their cocks inside him as soon as possible. 

His breathing was starting to get erratic and he could feel his balls contracting with every lick and press. He knew what was coming and he tried to will his body to resist this ultimate humiliation - anything to take his mind off what was happening and stopping himself from…

Miguel came. His cock jerked and swung wildly, spraying cum all over his upper body and face. And he came without even having his dick touched. From only having his ass played with. That wasn’t supposed to happen to alphas - not like that.

Robby was looking down at him with smug satisfaction and Miguel couldn’t wait for the paralysis to wear off so he could pound that look out of his face.

“Think you are open enough to me now?”

Miguel’s eyes widened as he felt a hard dick pressing against the small of his back. How was this guy ready to go again already?

He didn’t have the time to ponder the question. Moments later, Robby was lifting his legs again and pushing into him. And despite the extensive prep he’d done, Miguel still felt himself being stretched painfully wide by that monster of a cock. 

Robby gave up on even the pretense of caring and started pounding into him mercilessly. 

_ I’ll get him for this.  _ Miguel swore to himself.  _ Sure, he got me this time, but I’ll make him pay for it later. In full.  _

Robby wouldn’t let him look away. He grabbed his jaw and turned his face up, making sure to keep Miguel’s eyes on his body through it. And his fingers scooped up the cum collected on his chest and fed it to him. Miguel couldn’t stop tears of humiliation from leaking out of him. 

Robby grunted through his orgasm, filling Miguel up from the other end this time. He pulled out of him and flipped him on his stomach, tossing him aside like a used rag. 

“This was fun.” He quipped. “We should do this again sometime.”

_ Sure. And next time, I’ll show  _ **_you_ ** _ how it’s done.  _

He could hear the guy moving around his room, but his face was turned away and he couldn’t tell what he was doing. 

“Man… you picked out the wrong clothes. These aren’t gonna fit.” Robby said, casually. “You don’t mind if I pick something else, do you?”

Miguel seethed in impotent rage as he heard Robby raid his closet. He could hear the rustling as the asshole stole  _ his  _ clothes and put them on. A minute later, he felt Robby come back to him and turn his head around to face him. 

_ You don’t deserve to wear that,  _ Miguel thought angrily. The black Cobra-Kai t-shirt was his favorite, as was the red 80’s jacket that Sensei had given him. 

“I think you learned a lot today, right? Bet you’ve never faced someone who could fight like this.” Robby asked, smiling. “Blink if you agree.”

Miguel did.  _ Yes, I did learn a lot. But most importantly, I learned that you are a psycho and we need to kick you out of Cobra Kai. _

“Good.” Robby grinned. “So ready for some homework?”

His eyes widened with fear again as he felt Robby rearrange his limp body. His knees were pushed under his chest so that his ass was now in the air. His leaking hole was on full display, Miguel realized. That would be the first thing anyone coming into his room would see. Robby scooped up the seed flowing out of him and pushed it back inside. 

“So you got wolfsbane in your system - but you should be able to handle that.” Robby said, conversationally. “The trick is, you need to calm your breathing, focus on your circulation and try to push it out of you. But if you let your heartbeat go out of control, it’ll keep circulating without being metabolized and it’ll take that much longer for you to get it out of your system. Got it?”

Miguel blinked yes. 

“Good - so here’s the exercise.” Robby went on. “I’m gonna leave you here like this. Let’s see if you can focus and get out of it before your mom comes home. You don’t want your mom to see you like this, do you? All spread out and fucked out?”

Miguel’s face burned in humiliation and his heart sped up at the thought of it.

“See? This is what you have to learn.” Robby said, gleefully. “The more you think about how embarrassed and humiliated you are gonna be, the longer it’ll take for you to work it out of your system - and the greater the chance of you getting caught like this. Brilliant, right?”

_ Diabolical, more like it,  _ Miguel thought with his stomach quivering. He’d never felt so weak or vulnerable in his life. 

“Oh - one last thing. Just to make it more interesting.” Robby said, spreading his cheeks again. 

Miguel felt his asshole burn as something soft and velvety was pushed into him.  _ Wolfbane! He’s stuffing my own wolfsbane petals in my ass. And it  _ **_fucking hurts._ **

“It’s okay - this is just an added challenge.” Robby cooed, gently stroking his hair. “I’m sure you can push through the pain and do it. I believe in you...”


	3. Marking Territory

_ Well, this escalated quickly… _

The two alphas circled each-other on the dojo mats, each eyeing the other carefully, looking for the slightest opening in the other’s defense. The other students surrounded them, watching in silence as the two of them fought for dominance. 

“Get on with it!” Barnes shouted, sweating and shaking.

_ I won’t lose this time,  _ Miguel swore to himself.  _ I’ll beat him and then I’ll finish it, once and for all. _

* * *

Their reaction was not what Miguel had expected. Or hoped for. They were pissed, ofcourse, but not so much as what Robby had done but how he’d done it.

“We don’t do pussy shit like poisoning our claws here.” Sensei Lawrence growled. “Especially not against one of our own. We win or lose by our own strength. Got it?”

“Got it.” Robby said sullenly.

“And we don’t attack one of our own either.” Kreese added. 

Robby frowned. “Isn’t that what you wanted from me? Show you how the enemy operates?”

“Not like this.” Johnny said, incredulously. “You want to fight someone, you do it face to face. You don’t stab them in the back like a bitch.”

Robby looked at them with narrowed eyes and a hint of smile on his lips. “I’m beginning to see why you lost to a beta.” He turned to Kreese. “And you to an omega.”

Kreese growled and stepped forward, but Johnny stopped him with a hand on his arm. 

“What’s that supposed to mean?”

“That just because you have principles, it doesn’t mean the enemy does too.” Robby explained. 

“Yeah - we know how cowards like to fight, okay?” Johnny scoffed. 

“Do you?” Robby raised an eyebrow. “Then why haven’t you prepared your students for it? Why was I able to catch Miguel off-guard? If you really understood it, then that shouldn't have happened.”

Johnny seemed to muse on those words… and so did Kreese. 

“So you are saying that we should teach them to fight like cowards?” Johnny asked. 

Robby shrugged. “At the very least you should trainthem for it. All your principles won’t mean anything if they end up dead.”

“You prepared me well enough - don’t you worry about that.” Miguel, who’d been quiet so far, growled. “Now you need to watch your own back.”

“No!” Johnny said firmly. “We don’t go around attacking one of our own. If you have a beef to settle, you do it during the blood-moon like always.”

“Tell that to him!” Miguel scoffed. 

“I just did.” Johnny replied, staring him down. “Miguel - you took some time to learn the rules when you got here too. We gave you a pass and now you are gonna do the same for him.”

Miguel growled in frustration with his cheeks still burning at the memory. Thankfully, his mom hadn’t been the one who’d found him like that. It’d been Hawk, who’d popped in for a visit. He’d freaked out at first - almost called Sensei for help - but Miguel had gotten his voice working and somehow told him not to. 

“Robby - apologize to Miguel. Miguel - you forgive him. And then you two shake hands and get along. Got it?” Johnny’s voice brooked no argument. 

“Sorry, Miggy. I promise not to fuck your ass again unless you beg for it.” Robby said with a shit-eating grin. 

_ We’ll see about that.  _

Miguel nodded tersely and took the extended hand. 

Johnny nodded approvingly. “Good. Robby - wait outside. I have something else that I need to discuss with them.”

Robby shrugged and left the office. And Sensei waited to make sure that he was out of earshot before continuing - werewolves did have good hearing after all. 

“Anything else about him I should know about?” He asked.

“Other than your son being a psycho?” Miguel scoffed. 

“Psycho?” Kreese raised an eyebrow. “He was just trying to do what any good alpha would - try to establish his dominance and secure his place in the pack. The fact that he… went about it the wrong way simply shows that he wasn’t taught right.”

Miguel pursed his lips and nodded. He could admit that that was technically true - but he didn’t like hearing those words. 

“Putting your own bruised ego aside - what did you think of his little  _ lesson? _ ” Kreese went on.

“It was...” Miguel searched his mind for the right word. “Effective. It wasn’t like I had my guard down. I really was on the lookout of any hint of aggression - chemosignals, body language, anything. Those claws came out of nowhere.”

“You must have missed something.” Kreese insisted. 

“Maybe not.” Johnny said, thoughtfully. “Now that I think about it… hasn’t that always been true whenever we’ve faced Miyagi-Dos? We know that their fighting style is not aggressive - but what if it goes deeper than that? What if… they suppress their aggression altogether to make themselves appear less of a threat? We are so used to out opponents matching our level of anger - even betas - that when one doesn’t, we let our guard down.”

Kreese mused over those words. “It’s possible...”

“So… how do we fight that?” Miguel asked, frowning.

“We adapt - that’s how.” Johnny explained, smiling. “Just one day and Robby has already given us some invaluable information. And… we probably wouldn’t have listened without a practical demonstration.”

Miguel squirmed in his seat uncomfortably. He didn’t like where this was headed at all. 

* * *

Things didn’t improve over the next few days as Robby settled into the pack life. Everyone else was tolerating him grudgingly - waiting for the next blood-moon to fight him and show him his place. He had about six fights lined up already, including a rematch with Miguel, but until then, they were forced to treat him as one of them.

Which meant having him sit with them during lunch at school.

“Wow! That’s one fine piece.” Robby said, wondering, as he watched the three hottest she-wolves at school settle at their table. “Wouldn’t mind tapping that.”

Miguel followed his gaze and burst out laughing. And the others did the same. 

“What?” Robby turned to them, confused. 

“You already tapped that, bud.” Miguel explained. “That’s Samantha LaRusso.”

“Oh...” Robby turned back to look at her and got a disgusted look from the girl in return. “Totally worth it. Guess I’ll just have to wait until we take over Miyagi-Do to claim her.”

“Get in line.” Tory chuckled. “We already called dibs.”

“You can’t call dibs.” Robby said, offended. “Not if I had her first.”

Miguel found himself scowling at that. But Robby had the rule right - dibs didn’t matter if someone else had been there first.

* * *

Robby had a job, apparently. A pool-boy at the country club that was right in the grey area between Cobra-Kai and Miyagi-Do territories. That was one of the memories he’d retained, given that it had nothing to do with the enemy’s pack. 

Or so he said. Miguel wasn’t so certain. 

Good thing he didn’t have to take the guy’s word for it. As his overseer, he insisted on dropping Robby off and picking him up every day. He wasn’t allowed in the club, but he could keep an eye on the comings and goings… and when he saw Robby talking to those two obvious dirtbags...

“Their names are Trey and Cruz.” Robby explained to Johnny later. “They are human, they have nothing to do with Miyagi-Do and I work with them.”

“You work with humans?” Kreese asked, sounding disgusted.

“Doesn’t everybody?” Robby shrugged.

“It’s not the same.” Johnny replied. “Having to work for them or selling to them is one thing - but we don’t partner up with them. Not like this.”

“They don’t know anything about the werewolf side, okay?” Robby reassured them. “And I need them for crap. So...”

Johnny shook his head. “Robby, it’s not worth...”

He trailed off as Robby pulled a wad of cash out of his pocket and threw it on the table. 

“Every wolf kicks in a part of his income to pack, right?” He smirked. 

Miguel’s eyes bugged out at the sight of it. It looked like there was over a hundred dollars there. 

“Y-you earned this?” Johnny asked. “It’s okay… we just take 10 percent.”

“That  _ is  _ 10 percent of what I made this week.” Robby grinned.

_ What. The. Fuck? What the hell were they paying busboys nowadays? _

Johnny’s eyes narrowed with suspicion. “What are you not telling us? Is this some bullshit LaRusso put you up to?”

“If he knew what I was up to at the Country-Club, he’d have taken those memories too.” Robby replied. “The fact that I still remember proves that this was all me.”

“What was all you?” Kreese asked with his arms folded across his chest.

Robby sighed. “I made most of that from tips. By rendering  _ special services. _ ”

Miguel’s ears burned as he got the implication. 

“You are not serious.” Johnny said, incredulously.

“Do you have any idea how many humans want to be fucked by a wolf?” Robby scoffed. “Sure they act like they are disgusted by the idea and so above it all - but the moment they are alone with one, they can’t wait to bend over.”

“Robby, that...” Johnny shook his head. “You are talking about being a hustler.”

Robby shrugged again. “It’s fun and I make money off of it. What’s wrong with that?”

“Robby...” Sensei began, but Kreese held up his hand. 

“Wait a second, Johnny.” He turned to the younger wolf. “Is there anything else? Some other source of income that you haven’t told us about?”

“Now that you mention it - I also sell drugs.” Robby shrugged. “That’s what I need Trey and Cruz for. They’re my suppliers.”

Miguel stared at him, open-mouthed. Did this guy have no pride as a wolf at all?

“You are a criminal...” He said, awestruck.

Robby seemed to find that amusing.

“Are you for real?” He laughed. “Dude, we are werewolves - we tear our enemies apart and we claim what’s theirs whether they want us to or not. That makes us all criminals according to human laws - but we don’t care about that. We care about pack law and there is nothing in there against anything that I’m doing.” He looked at Johnny, suddenly uncertain. “Is there?”

“No, there isn’t.” Johnny agreed. “But there are rules about exposing the pack to risk. Especially when it comes to regular humans. What you are doing is dangerous.”

“Not if I’m careful.” Robby replied. “And I’m surprised you want me to stop. Especially since you should be telling me to get others involved in it.”

“Excuse me?” Kreese said, narrowing his eyes.

Robby sighed. “I’ve been… figuring some stuff out these past few days. Stuff I just happen to know and I don’t know how I know it.”

“Like what?” Johnny asked. 

“Like the wolfsbane we use.” Robby replied. “It feels… wrong. Weak. We grow it ourselves, don’t we?” Johnny gave him a terse nod. “Well, it doesn’t burn as much as it should. What does that tell you?”

“That we use a weaker strain.” Johnny shrugged. “But we already know that - it’s not the best one out there, but it’s good enough.”

“Yeah - but how did  _ I  _ know that it was a weaker strain?” Robby followed up. “What was it weaker than?”

Miguel got there first. “It’s weaker than what they use at Miyagi-Do.”

Robby nodded, letting them absorb the information. 

“I also know there are places I have to avoid.” He continued. “I know that if I go somewhere, I’ll have the Miyagi wolves coming after me within fifteen minutes. And no - this isn’t about the risk of going into enemy territory, okay? I know for sure they’ll know I’m there. How do I know that?”

Miguel pursed his lips, thinking about it. It’d happened with Hawk the night he’d vandalized one of their properties. The enemy had been upon him and chased him and others away sooner than they should’ve. They’d dismissed it as coincidence at first - maybe someone had seen them - but with what Robby was saying…

“So they have security measures to keep an eye on trespassers?” Johnny asked.

“That’s my guess.” Robby replied. “But with you, I was able to walk up right to your front door without even being noticed. Here’s another: Did you know you can hire strays to work for you for like 50 bucks a week? You don’t even have to make them part of your pack to get some use out of them.”

“So those pussies are hiring strays now?” Kreese scoffed. 

“Which means...” Johnny said, thoughtfully. “We might not outnumber them after all.”

Kreese’s smile disappeared at that. 

“You’re talking them up quite a bit, kid.” He snarled at Robby. “You sure you are not still loyal to them?”

Robby sighed in frustration. “I’m saying that if we go after them half-assed, we’ll end up paying for it. Just like you did before.” He explained. “We can’t underestimate them. We need to get stronger and not just in numbers. We need more resources. Better resources. And for that, we need more money. We can’t be shutting down any sources of income we have, alright?”

His logic was impeccable, Miguel realized with his blood running cold. Everything he was saying was in the pack’s interest - and Miguel didn’t like it at all. Not one bit. 

“I’m not gonna ask my kids to become dealers or hustlers.” Johnny said with finality in his voice.

“You don’t have to.” Robby replied. “But you don’t have to stop them either. Let me talk to them… and if any of them want to go into business with me, let it be their choice.”

Johnny leaned back, considering the proposal. 

“Only if they want to.” He said. “And you can’t use my name to convince them.”

Robby smiled and nodded. 

Miguel didn’t know what possessed him to do this. He knew he’d get his ass kicked if he got caught. Sensei had dismissed the both of them and he should’ve left with Robby, but his need to know got the better of him. He waited outside the dojo, straining his ears to hear what was going on inside. 

“Smart kid.” He heard Kreese say. “Might even have what it takes to be the pack leader.”

“Miguel has worked very hard for that position.” Johnny’s voice replied. “He has earned it. It wouldn’t be fair to him.”

“No one’s denying how good Diaz is.” Kreese countered. “But this isn’t about being fair. It’s about doing what’s best for the pack. And we deserve a leader who can take us to new heights.”

“You are asking me to throw Miguel aside?”

“No - ofcourse not. Competition is good for them both. Let them push each-other to greater heights and let the cream rise to the top.”

His hands were bleeding. He hadn’t even noticed his claws come out, but out they were and digging into the heels of his palms. He was being replaced. Not even a week since the asshole showed up and he was already taking his place in the pack hierarchy. 

* * *

“No - Sensei would never do that.” Aisha said, stubbornly. “He cares too much about you. He won’t throw you aside for some jackass who just showed up, even if the guy is his son.”

“He says that’s not what he is doing.” Miguel replied, quietly. “He says it’s what’s best for the pack.”

“That asshole leading us is supposed to be best for the pack?” Hawk said, incredulously. “Dude - no one respects him, okay? And after you tear him a new one next blood-moon, no one ever will. You got nothing to worry about.”

That’s what Johnny had told him. He hadn’t wanted to look desperate, but Robby’s meteoric rise through the pack ranks was a cause for concern. 

“I told you, Miguel. The pack always comes first.” Johnny had insisted. “You’ve earned your place at the top and now you have to earn the right to stay there. Robby only gets this place if he proves a better alpha than you. See to it that he doesn’t.”

“He won’t be easy to beat.” Miguel told others. “You fought him before - you know he’s tough.”

“The dumbass also has like a dozen fights lined up.” Hawk scoffed. “He’s gonna be exhausted by the time he gets to you.”

Miguel pursed his lips. That strategy was a little too obvious for his taste and Robby didn’t seem stupid enough to fall for it. Surely he had something up his sleeve. 

“What are you guys talking about?” Robby asked, coming up to them and sitting down at their table casually - like he belonged there. 

_ He probably overheard us already. _

“You.” Miguel replied. “And how I’m gonna kick your ass the next time.”

“That’s the spirit.” He grinned at them. “So - you guys give any more thought to my offer? Demetri’s already in.”

“Demetri?” Hawk frowned. 

“Yeah - he says he gets fucked enough already. Might as well make some money off of it.” Robby shrugged. “Tony’s in too. So is Tory.”

_ It’s happening already,  _ Miguel thought with his blood running cold.  _ They are already turning against me. _

“I’ll pass.” Hawk scoffed. “I’m not sticking my dick in some filthy human.”

“Same here.” Aisha agreed disdainfully. 

Robby looked shocked for a moment. He stared at the two of them, blinking and then he looked down, embarrassed. 

“I think… there was some kind of misunderstanding.” He said. “I wasn’t talking about the job at the club.”

Hawk sneered at the obvious retraction, the corner of his mouth moving up. “Yeah. Sure.”

“No. Really.” Robby reassured him. “Humans have… standards, okay? They are not gonna want to fuck a guy with that scar. Or a fat chick. That job is for the more… aesthetically pleasing members of the group.”

Aisha went beet red with embarrassment and Hawk’s face contorted in rage. And Miguel felt his own blood boiling at his friends being insulted like that. 

“What the fuck did you just say to them?” He snarled, his claws coming out, ready to attack. 

“What are you getting so pissed about?” Robby looked at them confused. “You guys don’t want the job and no one wants to give it to you. It works out. I was talking about dealing.”

“I’ll pass on that too.” Aisha said, sneering. 

“C’mon.” Robby whined. “Tory’s already agreed to that too and...”

Miguel didn’t bother listening to the rest. His ears were ringing with rage and he got up and left them. He found Tory at the vending machine, trying to decide on a snack for lunch. 

“Tory, what the hell?” He confronted her without preamble. “You are working for Robby now?”

Atleast she had the decency to be embarrassed. To not look him in the eye. 

“I need the money.” She said, flatly. “I’ve got an omega brother to take care of and every dime helps.”

“Then ask Sensei for it.” Migel countered. “He’ll take care of it.”

“You want me to rely on his charity all my life?” She looked up, her eyes flashing in anger. “I’m sick of relying on handouts, alright?”

_ It’s not a handout, though. This is how things are in a pack - we take care of our own. You never had a problem with that before. _

“It’s not safe.” Miguel told her. “If you get in trouble...”

“Robby’s gonna show us how to do it right.” Tory replied. 

“Robby! Ofcourse!” Miguel scoffed bitterly. He was the one filling her head with these ideas. 

“That’s what this is about? You are jealous of him?” Tory shook her head in disbelief. “Well, you don’t have to worry about that. This is just a job, okay? When it comes to picking an alpha, I’m still behind you 100%.”

_ Are you? Maybe you feel that way now, but will you feel the same in a month? A year? _

“Look, I’m sorry. I just...”

“Need the money, right?” Miguel finished with an edge in his tone.

Tory nodded and looked away. 

* * *

Slice by slice, piece by piece, he was taking it all away from him. He started with Sensei, ofocurse. By butting into Miguel’s post-training time with him. Ever since he’d started getting others involved in his “business”, Sensei was spending more time asking him how it was going than he was with Miguel. 

_ It’s just a new venture. That’s all. It’ll flop soon enough and then it’ll be back to me and Sensei.  _

“Dinner was great, Mrs. Diaz.” Robby said, politely. “I can’t wait for you to be officially mated to my dad.”

Miguel snorted at the obvious brown-nosing.

“Thanks Robby.” His mom blushed at the compliment. “And Carmen is fine.”

“You know - once you are mated, you can officially start giving my dad advice on pack matters.” He said, turning to Sensei. “You are allowed to take advice from omegas you are mated to, right?”

“She gives me plenty of good advice already.” Johnny said, smiling up at Carmen as she cleared the table.

“Still, be nice to get some public credit for it.” Robby shrugged. 

_ He’s coming after my mom now? _

“Was I named after you?” Robby asked. “Robby… Bobby… kinda the same, right?”

_ You’re barking up the wrong tree, Keene. Pastor Brown is not the type to fall for this crap.  _

“Maybe.” Bobby Brown replied, smiling kindly but distantly. “You’ll have to ask your father.”

“You know - I read this theory recently that Jesus was a werewolf too.” Robby said. “That that’s why he ‘rose from the dead’ - he was just healing from his wounds.”

Bobby chuckled. “Yes, I’ve heard of it too. But it doesn’t make sense. A wolf wouldn’t need three days to heal.”

“He might if he was an omega.” Robby suggested. “He does say that, right? ‘I’m the Alpha and the Omega’? And all that peace and forgiveness stuff - that sounds like an omega too.”

Bobby frowned, suddenly interested. “I’ve never heard _that_ take on it. Tell me more...”

_ Dammit… _

“I know what you are trying to do, Keene.” Miguel growled at him, cornering him after practice one day. 

“And here I thought I was being so subtle.” Robby mocked back. 

“You think you can just walk in here and take my place?” He said, snarling. “Think again.”

Robby regarded him a little sadly. 

“You are the one who took my place.” He said. “My mom took me away and my dad couldn’t get to me in time - so he took you in as my replacement. But now that I’m back, he doesn’t need you anymore.”

Miguel stepped back, his heart pounding at that thought. 

“Sensei isn’t like that.” He said, resolutely. “He respects strength. The whole pack does. And once I beat you during the blood moon...”

“You think you can?” Robby asked, smirking.

“You are way too cocky, you know that?” Miguel scoffed. “What was it you said about underestimating your opponent?”

“You are the one doing that, dumbass.” Robby replied. “You use aggression to be a better fighter - something you don’t have a lot of during a blood-moon. But me? I’m a better fighter even without aggression. I’m gonna be stronger that time and you are gonna be weaker.” He leaned in and whispered. “Still think you can win?”

A cold hand clenched around Miguel’s heart as Robby left him without waiting for an answer. 

_ The bastard played me. He planned this from the start, from the moment he learned about the blood-moon. He wants to take me - and others - on when we are at our weakest and… _

_...And there is nothing I can do about it. _

  
  



	4. Alpha-Beta-Omega

This wasn’t a betrayal. This wasn’t treachery. Mike Barnes was an alpha in their pack, after all. Even though he didn’t get along with Sensei Lawrence, he was still one of their leaders, wasn’t he? And he seemed to be the only one not taken in by Robby Keene’s bullshit.  There was nothing wrong with going to him for advice. 

“Knew that kid was bad news the moment I saw him.” Barnes sneered. “Lawrence is too blind because he’s his son and the other ass-lickers are just going along with him.”

“The thing is… he hasn’t done anything wrong.” Miguel reminded him, quietly. “He’s trying to earn his place in the pack. You can’t exactly blame him for that.”

“Don’t tell me you have fallen for that bullshit too.” Barnes scoffed. “He’s hiding something. He’s holding back - I know it.”

Maybe coming here was a mistake. There had never been a wolf as violent and paranoid as Barnes and Miguel stroking his embers was probably not a good idea. 

“Maybe we can both get what we want if you beat him in a fight.” Barnes suggested. “You get to prove that you are the better alpha and I get to prove that the little shit is hiding something.”

Miguel frowned. “I’m not sure I can beat him during a blood-moon. I told you what he - ”

“Yeah, I know.” Barnes nodded. “But you don’t need to play his game. You don’t need to do what he wants you to. You beat the enemy by making him play by your rules.”

Miguel stared at him. “But Sensei said - ”

Barnes held his hand up. “Kid - you wanna be a pack leader, you gotta start thinking for yourself. You think Johnny would’ve challenged me if he’d just obeyed every order I gave?”

He tried to wrap his head around the logic. Obeying the pack leader - THE alpha - was the obvious thing to do, wasn’t it? Sensei’s orders had to be obeyed without question. By rights, Miguel should be running back to him to tell him how Mike Barnes just tried to undermine his authority.  But if that had been the iron-clad law, then why would the pack leaders get challenged at all? Shouldn’t they reign supreme till the end?

“What does Johnny always say?”

“Pack comes first!” Miguel replied, immediately. 

“Exactly.” Barnes said. “If you think Johnny is doing something that isn’t in the best interest of the pack, then it’s your duty to tell him about it. And if he doesn’t listen, you have no choice but to disobey him.”

“But…what if I’m wrong?” Miguel asked. 

“That is upto the future to decide. Best you can do is act on your beliefs.” Barnes looked down at him. “Do you think what’s going on is right? Or is it more about your personal vendetta?”

Miguel thought about it and shook his head. “We will lose our pride as a pack if we go down this road.” He said. “We will put ourselves at risk with the humans and… then maybe we’ll end up no different than Miyagi-Do. We can’t let that happen.”

Barnes smiled and nodded. 

“But… I don’t get what you want here.” Miguel asked. “Even if I beat him in a fight, he’ll just challenge me again later. And if you couldn’t get anything out of him after what you did to him… I don’t know if...”

“Yes, you do.” Barnes gave him a knowing smile. “You know the one moment in a wolf’s life where he is completely vulnerable and broken. When he’ll tell you anything you want to know - or do anything you want him to do. It happens only once and it doesn’t last long, but...”

Miguel’s stomach churned at the thought. Sure he wanted to deal with Robby as a threat - but to go that far…

“He’s part of our pack.” He said, horrified. 

“Not if he’s lying to us.” Barnes corrected. “If he’s lying, then he’s the enemy.”

There was something wrong with this logic, wasn’t there? Robby was the enemy if he was lying, but they wouldn’t know if he was lying until they broke him and they shouldn’t break him unless they knew that he was the enemy.

Miguel nodded his head. Barnes was the superior alpha here. He knew these things better than Miguel. 

“Good.” Barnes smirked. “Get the others on board and we can do it as early as tomorrow night.”

* * *

“You sure you want to do this, Diaz?” Robby said, confidently. Like he had nothing to fear. But Miguel didn’t miss the sound of his heart skipping a beat. 

“You left me no choice.” Miguel replied, calmly. 

“And if I don’t agree?” Robby asked, looking around the dojo. 

“You gonna wimp out in front of all these guys now?” Miguel smirked. 

Getting him to come here had been easy enough. Sensei was spending a romantic night with Miguel’s mom and he’d told the two boys to make themselves scarce. But getting Robby to agree to the proposal…

He chewed his lip and looked around, considering Miguel’s words. It hadn’t been easy getting all the others to sign off on this. Hawk, Mikey and Big Red had agreed to be there easily enough. Tony and Kevin had taken some convincing. They were all down with teaching Robby a lesson, but all of them had objected most strenuously at what Miguel was putting at risk here. 

“It’s not a bad deal for you.” He repeated. “We can end our fight today.”

This was one of the oldest of the pack laws - one invoked in any single combat between two packs or when a new alpha chose to challenge a old one. The loser of the fight would bare his neck and allow the winner to bury his fangs in his throat. And those wounds would never heal completely, not unless the defeated wolf chose to renege on the agreement. The scars would disappear once he did and everyone would know him for a traitor. 

The scars on the back of Mike Barnes’ neck was the only thing that had allowed him to stay among them and once Miguel did the same to Robby…

Unless Robby managed to win and Miguel would have to serve him instead. Or if he refused the challenge altogether. 

“Sorry, not worth it.” He said, eyeing Barnes and Silver standing behind the students. “Not with those two there. Especially not  _ him. _ ”

“You need two ranking alphas as witness to this.” Barnes reminded him.

“Why not three?” Robby scoffed. “Why not call my dad over here?”

“Sure. Go ahead.” Silver smirked knowingly. 

Robby stood there, doing nothing.

“Alright - what do you want?” Silver asked with narrowed eyes. “Clearly you are fine with the principle of the thing, but not with the terms. So let’s negotiate.”

“I wanna know why two alphas would care about two pups fighting it out?” Robby asked. “What’s your skin in the game here?”

Miguel bit his lip nervously. Barnes had an agenda here that Miguel wasn’t completely on board with and letting Robby know about it could ruin everything. 

“Because I can’t let you become the leader.” Barnes lied smoothly. “See - a pack survives in the long run only if the best one is allowed to rise to the top. You are getting away with shit because you are Johnny’s son. Even the possibility of you taking over makes us no different from those humans and their _kings_. Or Miyagi-Dos. Johnny might be a little misguided, but we won’t let that destroy this pack.”

“And there it is.” Robby smirked. “Some impartial witnesses, right? Why would I agree to this shit in these circumstances?”

“Okay - so what can we do to make things more… fair?” Silver spread his hands.

Robby looked at them long and hard. Then he pulled out a pouch of purple powder from his pocket and threw it on the floor before them.

“Eat that. Both of you.” He said. 

Miguel’s eyes widened. “Dude - you are nuts.”

Why did Robby have that much aconite on his to begin with? Did he always carry that crap around?

“We are not doing that. How stupid do you think we are?” Silver chuckled and some of the others joined him.

Robby laughed along with them. “Figures. And you call yourself alphas.” He smirked. “You want this to happen, but you are too pussy to put your own asses on the line. So you make someone like Miguel do your dirty work. Pathetic.” He shook his head. “I’m out of here.”

He turned to go and Miguel’s heart fell. They could all forcefully stop him, sure, but the fight didn’t mean anything unless Robby was a willing participant. 

“Wait.” Barnes said, tightly. “If you win...”

“Nonononono.” Robby cut him off. “This ain’t about winning or losing. You want proof of which one of us is a better alpha - this is the price you pay for that proof. And if you don’t wanna, you can wait in line and find out in a few years like everyone else.”

Barnes growled in annoyance and, ignoring Silver’s protests, stepped forward and picked out the pouch.

_ Damn. That’s... conviction. Even a small amount of wolfsbane isn’t gonna be easy to get out of your system and that much? He’s gonna be cramping and shitting blood for a month atleast.  _

He grabbed a fistful of powder and swallowed it, the poison putting blisters on his lips right away and burning its way down his throat. And once his former student had done it, Silver had no choice but to follow suit.

Robby grinned wide as if he’d already won.

“Alright!” He said, taking his shirt off. “Let’s do this!”

* * *

They circled each-other, two shirtless wolves in their casual shorts, looking for an opening and bleeding from a dozen wounds. The gash on Robby’s cheek was almost closed up and red smudges were the only evidence left of the claw marks Miguel had left on his back. As for himself, he could feel the stickiness of blood on his chest and forearm, but the throbbing pain was long gone. 

_ I’m a better fighter than him,  _ Miguel was realizing that the longer this went one.  _ He takes advantage of his opponent’s lowered guard or excessive aggression - but if I remain calm and focused, I’m a better fighter. _

_ And he knows it too… _

Miguel could see a hint of nervousness in his eyes. Robby wasn’t certain of his victory any more. 

Robby rushed ahead, swinging his claws and Miguel leaned back dodging them, He locked his arm with his opponent, swinging him around, off-balance. He felt claws rake his exposed back and he returned with a slash across the thigh. Robby tripped, but rolled with the more and was back on his feet and the defensive before Miguel could follow up. 

He limped back and Miguel charged, sliding over the mat. Robby jumped and twisted mid-air with a kick aimed at his head. Miguel blocked it at the last moment and returned with his own knee smashing into Robby’s leg. The smaller alpha flipped mid-air and landed on his back. 

Miguel was on him in a flash, digging his claws into his stomach and twisting. Panicking, Robby swung a sloppy fist and Miguel caught it mid-air. But his other hand slashed across Miguel’s neck, almost nicking an artery and that made him back off. 

Robby coughed and a little blood flew from his lips. He stood back up, clutching his stomach and breathing with some difficulty. His advanced healing would make sure he wouldn’t die from wounds like these, but he was still running out of juice.

_ I’ve already won.  _ Miguel thought.  _ Now all I need to do is wear him down and make him submit. _

He attacked, again and again, wearing Robby down more and more each time. He caught his arm mid-swing and dug his fangs into his bicep, almost ripping out a chunk of flesh if not for Robby aiming two fingers at his eyes the same time. 

Robby stumbled back as Miguel let him go and then gashed his side, his claws ripping through the waistband of Robby’s shorts. They loosened and Robby immediately tried to hold them up. Miguel took the opening to land a solid kick on his undefended chest that sent him flying through the air. 

Roby crashed into the floor-length dojo mirror and fell to the floor with glass raining all around him. He trembled as he knelt there - bleeding from fresh cuts on his hands and back. 

Others howled and clapped in appreciation. Miguel could smell their excitement and arousal in the air. These guys hadn’t seen a real fight in ages. Not like this one. Play-fighting during the blood-moon didn’t count and taking your frustrations out on an omega didn’t even compare. Even Hawk’s fight at the mall hadn’t been this intense - everyone had had to hold back due to the humans around. 

Ignoring the glass cutting into his feet, Miguel walked over to Robby and dragged him back to the mat by his hair. His shorts slid down his legs and Robby lost them somewhere along the way. Miguel looked down at his naked, defeated opponent and lifted him to his knees by his neck.

“Don’t make it this easy on me, dude.” Miguel grinned, digging his claws into his throat with the threat of ripping it out going unspoken. 

Robby didn’t put up any fight as Miguel pounded his face. Punch after punch, landing with sickening crunches as he broke his nose, his cheekbones and blackened both of his eyes. He didn’t stop until Robby’s whole face was a bloody mush and then he took a moment to admire his handiwork before letting him drop to the floor.

He flipped the wolf over, on his front and toed his legs apart. He took a moment to admire the view - Robby, defeated and spread out in front of him - before kneeling between the legs. Roughly, he shoved two fingers inside the dry hole and Robby screamed, trying to squirm away. Miguel held him in place with a hand on the small of his back and pumped his digits in and out. As expected, Robby wasn’t getting slick. There wasn’t even a hint of the smell of submission in the air. 

_ I know your game now, Keene. You act like you are beaten, but your body hasn’t accepted it yet. Which means you still think you have a chance to win. Which means… that you are not beaten yet after all. _

Miguel smirked as the other alpha clenched around his fingers, trying to push him out.

_ You are waiting for me to lower my guard. You are saving your strength for some last desperate attack and you are not gonna surrender until you’ve had the chance to try it out. Isn’t that right? Okay - I’ll play with you some more. _

Hooking his fingers inside, Miguel dug the claws of his other hand in Robby’s neck. Then he heaved, lifting the boy high in the air above his head. He walked around the mat with Robby held aloft like that, showing off his power. The other wolves hooted and clapped in appreciation and even Silver and Barnes gave him approving looks despite their pain. 

Robby moaned in pain with every jerking step Miguel took. And then he screamed again as he was dropped on Miguel’s extended knee in a back-breaker. He slid off, falling limp to the floor after Miguel pulled his claws out and loomed over him. 

_ Guess I should finish this now,  _ Miguel thought, unzipping his shorts and letting them fall to the floor. His briefs rustled as he started to push them down his legs as well. 

Robby twisted his body and sprang in action. Pivoting on his hands, he launched himself, landing a two-legged kick right across Miguel’s chest. 

_ I knew it!  _ Miguel thought as he felt the air go out of him. The move was too fast for him to block, but he rolled with it to lessen the impact.  _ Gotta give you this much, atleast. Even though I knew this was coming, you still managed to get me with it. However… _

He caught Robby’s foot mid-air when he tried to follow up with the kick - but Robby twisted again, his heel catching Miguel’s jaw with enough force to almost break it. Another kick to the thigh and Miguel went to his knees. 

Robby swung, claws aimed at his throat and Miguel caught his wrist. Using his elbow for leverage, Miguel flipped him and put him back on the floor, this time with his arm twisted behind him.

“Nice try.” Miguel hissed, pinning him to the ground. “But you are done now.”

He wrenched the arm back, snapping it in half at the elbow and Robby screamed in pain below him.  _ Good luck healing from that. Broken bones don’t heal until they are set properly and no one’s gonna do that for you here. _

Robby howled in frustration and went limp. Finally, Miguel could smell the slick coming out of him. At last, he was ready to surrender.

“Alright. You win.” Robby voiced what everyone in the room already knew. “I surrender.”

Miguel grinned and snapped the arm back in place. The bone crunched and he could feel the muscles shifting, starting to heal. It’d still be atleast an hour before Robby would be able to use it again, though.

“Just finish this.” Robby said, baring his neck in defeat.

_ I can finish it right now,  _ Miguel realized suddenly.  _ I don’t have to follow Barnes’ agenda. Once I mark him with my fangs, I’ll know when he isn’t being loyal.  _

Miguel hesitated, licking his lips. 

_ I gave Barnes my word. _

_ But so what? He’s a great fighter. I don’t think anyone else in the pack could’ve given me this tough a fight. Is it really the best thing for the pack to lose such an asset? _

“You gave me your word, Diaz!” Barnes growled, his voice trembling in pain.

“But...”

“It’s the only way.” He growled again.

Miguel gave him a terse nod of acceptance. “Hawk!” He called out.

They all knew the plan already. They were all in on it. Without missing a beat, Hawk stepped ahead and started taking his clothes off while Miguel held Robby down.

“What’s going on?” Robby asked, fearfully. 

“What’s going on is that you still have to pay for siding with the enemy.” Hawk replied. “Doesn’t matter if you don’t remember it - we do.”

Robby tensed as Hawk knelt between his legs and guided his cock between the spread cheeks. He squirmed and struggled… and whimpered when Hawk pushed into him and started thrusting mercilessly. 

“Don’t fight back.” Miguel whispered, almost gently. “This will be easier if you just take it.”

Robby stayed tense for a moment, then he took a deep breath and relaxed. Miguel looked behind to see Hawk lift his ass up as he fucked him into the mat. He almost felt sorry for the guy - he still had no idea what was coming. 

_ You brought this upon yourself. You shouldn’t have tried to take what was mine.  _

Hawk pounded into him for what felt like hours. His claws dug into Robby’s side, creating fresh trails of blood. He was enjoying the smaller alpha’s pain - his moans and whimpers and the involuntary shudders that wracked his body every now and then. After what was actually only a few minutes, Hawk howled and emptied his balls inside the defeated enemy. 

“Tony!” Miguel called out impassively as Hawk pulled out.

Robby tensed beneath him and Miguel understood that fear. Tony was a big boy and this was definitely going to hurt. 

The ten inches of meat tore into him and Robby whined pitifully. Tony showed him no mercy either. He made him whimper with every thrust and he angled his hips to press down on that spot inside him. 

Halfway through, Tony leaned forward, rubbing his muscular chest across Robby’s back and marking him with his sweat. Miguel moved out of the way, still keeping a clawed hand at the back of his neck in case Robby got any ideas. Tony reached around and under to grab Robby’s cock and started playing with it. 

The stimulation from back and front was having its effect. Miguel could smell Robby getting aroused as his cock filled up. He reached out himself and stroked the mushroom head, making it leak precum. 

Tony howled out loud as he finished and Miguel could almost sense Robby sighing in relief. Tony was the biggest of them and after having taken him, the rest should be easier, right?

“He’s close.” The big alpha told Miguel. “He ass was squeezing my dick like it was trying to juice the jizz out of me.”

Miguel nodded. “Do it.”

Tony smirked and pulled out a small rubber band out of his discarded jeans. He reached below Robby again, stretching it wide. Robby flinched with surprise as he felt the ring being snapped in place at the base of his cock.

“What? What are you guys…?” And then realization dawned on him. “No. No. No. No. No. You can’t do this. You can’t… Please… Miguel...”

“Sorry.” Miguel said impassively. “This is how it has to be.”

“No, it doesn’t.” Robby begged, starting to struggle again. “I surrendered, okay? You won. You beat me… but if you do this… When my dad hears about it...”

“He’s not gonna do anything.” Miguel replied. “As the winner of this fight, I’m well within my rights to turn you into an omega.”

“But you don’t HAVE to!” Robby screamed. “Please… don’t do this...”

Miguel gave Big Red a nod and the beta stepped forward. A third cock found its way inside Robby and the fallen alpha kept begging brokenly. He whimpered with every shove and kept struggling even as Miguel wouldn’t let him move. 

“Please… Miguel… you don’t have to...”

“Shut up!” Red growled, punching him in the balls. 

Robby cried and tried to curl up, but the two wolves held him in place. By the time Big Red finished, he was sobbing openly. 

Mikey - another beta - came next. Robby didn’t even put up a fight this time. He cried harder and spread his legs, letting the beta wolf spear his abused and leaking hole. There was an imperceptible shift in the air, a change in scent that Miguel wouldn’t have noticed had he not been on the lookout for it. Robby smelled different now. And his slick was flowing more heavily between his legs. He was no longer an alpha. 

He was moaning wantonly by the time Mikey finished inside him. 

“Please… Please...” He whimpered brokenly. “Please… more… more...”

Miguel nodded to Kevin.

Alpha-Beta-Omega - that was how the process went. An alpha had to be fucked by atleast one other alpha and beta to be turned into an omega. And they’d used two of each just to be on the safe side - which turned out to be a good call. And finally, to be locked in place, an omega needed to finish the job. 

Robby barely seemed to notice when Kevin slipped inside. He was too busy, moaning and begging for something bigger to fill him. He was finally broken and they were almost at the part where Barnes would be getting what he wanted. Miguel looked up at him for approval and…

And he was taken aback at what he saw. Barnes looked like he was in a trance. Leering with shining eyes despite being pale and sweaty from the poison he’d ingested. He looked like… like he’d already gotten what he’d wanted. 

_ He did, didn’t he?  _ Miguel realized, horrified.  _ This was never about finding out some truth. This was what he wanted from the start. And he wanted this to… _

_...to get back at Sensei. He has always resented Sensei for becoming the alpha of Cobra-Kai, but he couldn’t do anything without turning traitor. This was his way of getting back - by turning the son Sensei had fought for into a bitch.  _

_ And I played right into it. _

Kevin moaned and finished inside Robby. 

_ And it’s too late now. Robby just became an omega for good. _

Miguel stayed where he was, frozen in place, as Kevin pulled out and went back to the others. The room was dead silent except for Robby’s broken sobs and the litany of pleases. 

“Finish him.” Barnes growled. 

_ I’ve come too far. There is no backing out now. _

Miguel let the omega go and turned him over. Teary-eyed, Robbby looked up blankly, as if he couldn’t see anything before him. Then he saw Miguel looming over and spread his legs in invitation. 

“Please… fuck me.” He begged. “I need… I need...”

Miguel pulled his briefs off and felt himself get harder as he saw the hungry look in Robby’s eyes at the sight of him. Miguel knelt between his thighs, pulled them up to his waist and pushed his member between his cheeks. His cock found the loose and sloppy hole right away and pushed in without preamble. 

_ Don’t show him any mercy. Or kindness. That would just be crueler at this point.  _

He pulled back and slammed into him, making his whole body quiver. Despite the drying blood all over, Miguel could still make out his rippling muscles. His restrained cock was angry red by now and it bounced and flailed, drooling all over Robby’s abs. If not for the cock-ring around the base, Robby would’ve come ages ago. 

“Please...” Robby begged, trying to raise his arms. 

Omega hormones were coursing through his body, making him desperate and needy. And since he was freshly turned, he wasn’t used to dealing with them. He was in heat and he needed an alpha - he needed to be held and caressed and treated lovingly. He was desperately baring his neck and arching up, begging Miguel with his body to be pulled up and wrapped in his embrace. He needed Miguel’s lips on him, his tongue in his mouth, his hands trailing down his back as he was held close…

And Miguel denied him. 

“Tell me everything you know about Miyagi-Do.” Miguel growled. 

There was a flash of rationality in Robby’s eyes and then a desperate, broken plea.

“I did. I swear I did.” He said. “Please...”

“You are still hiding something.” Miguel punctuated his words with brutal thrusts, nailing his prostate each time. “Tell me what it is.”

“I don’t… my memories… please.”

Miguel slammed in deep, one last time and erupted inside him. His knot swelled, locking him in place and Robby keened as he was stretched wider than he was ever before. 

“Miyagi Estate.” He cried out, brokenly. “That’s all I know. Please.”

Miguel held himself up, still shaking from the aftermath. 

“What’s Miyagi Estate?” He asked, slapping Robby’s cheek. “Hey - what is it?”

“It has to be protected. At all costs.” Robby whimpered. “That’s all I know… please… let me cum now.”

“Not until you tell us everything you remember.” Miguel told him. 

The others were moving closer - even Barnes and Silver - eagerly hanging on to every word. 

“Don’t… remember anything.” Robby sobbed. “Just  _ know. Has  _ to be protected.”

_ It’s their weakness.  _ Miguel realized with a chill flowing through him.  _ It’s what we’ve been looking for all this time. It’s not a smoking gun… but it’s a start.  _

“I knew the little shit was a traitor.” Barnes snarled. 

_ Is he? _

“Robby - why didn’t you tell us about this before?” Miguel asked. 

Robby squirmed uncomfortably on his knotted cock. “It’s  _ protected.  _ Too dangerous. Can’t attack half-cocked.”

_ Ofcourse - if Miyagi-Dos know about their own weakness then obviously they’ll take steps to protect it. Robby didn’t trust us not to attack blindly and that’s why he kept it from us. He was looking out for us after all.  _

“Was gonna tell… later.” Robby said, arching up again. “When we were ready… Please… let me...”

Miguel stretched the band and pulled it off Robby’s cock. The moment his hand left it, Robby erupted, covering them both with his cum.


	5. Blood Moon

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Strap in. This one's a doozy...

“Sensei… are you mad at me?” Miguel asked, quietly. 

He was spending the afternoon at Johnny’s house - the two of them watching Tv while Robby did the dishes. And Johnny had barely spoken a word to him that day. 

“Why would I be mad at you?” Johnny said, quietly. “You didn’t break any rules, did you? Invoking pack law was your right - as was everything that came after. Robby shouldn’t have agreed to the match in the first place.”

“I still went behind your back...” Miguel reminded him.

“Yeah… well… that’s something every prospective alpha should do.” Johnny told him. “Blind obedience is not the same thing as loyalty.”

Johnny was saying all the right things. But his tone… 

That didn’t make sense though. Passive-aggressive was not Sensei Lawrence’s style. If he was pissed at someone, everyone knew about it.

“Are you… not happy with how it played out?” Miguel asked, hesitating. Would Sensei rather have Robby turn him into an omega?

“I told you to prove yourself a superior alpha and you did.” Johnny sighed. “But no - this wasn’t what I wanted. Two of my best alphas - my best fighters - are puking blood every couple of hours and a promising fighter we had is now a bitch. You really expect me to be happy about that?”

Miguel lowered his head and shook it. 

“We did get something though.” He reminded him. “Miyagi Estate?”

“Just a name.” Johnny shook his head. “Hawk and Aisha have any luck finding out more?”

Miguel shook his head. “They’re scouring online for any hint. They’ll find something. If Robby had told us sooner...”

Johnny grunted. 

Now that was something they could agree on. Robby’s intentions might’ve been understandable, but he had no right to keep this from them. Knowing before would’ve given them longer to figure it out and it wasn’t like they could attack something without knowing when or where. 

“Well… not like we can make a move with Silver and Barnes laid up like that.” Miguel shrugged. 

The laugh was too subtle to be heard - but they heard it anyway. 

“Something funny, Robby?” Johnny asked, sternly. 

Robby might’ve gotten one over the two alphas with his preemptive revenge, but it was still not an omega’s place to disrespect them. 

“No, dad.” Robby replied, immediately. 

“No? Then what were you laughing at?”

“I… didn’t.” Robby stuttered and Miguel could smell his fear despite the distance. 

“Are you calling Sensei a liar?” Miguel snarled.

Robby looked up, wide-eyed like a scared animal. 

“I’m sorry.” He whispered. 

“Come over here.” Johnny commanded. 

“Dad… please...”

“Don’t make me repeat myself.” There was a hint of threat in the voice.

Robby walked over to them, at a steady pace, shedding his clothes as he did. He did have it in him to be a pretty good omega, Miguel thought. There were just some kinks to be worked out. He was completely naked by the time he was standing before Johnny. 

“Ten swats.” Johnny said, pulling him across his lap. “And you count each one. Understood?”

“Yes, sir.” Robby said, trembling. 

“One!” He yelped out when the first one fell. 

Sensei wasn’t going to go easy on him. Miguel remembered the couple of times he was on the receiving end of that calloused hand and he couldn’t help but wince in sympathy.

“Two!” Robby’s breath seemed to catch in his throat as his ass turned red. 

By ten, he was sobbing softly. 

Johnny looked down at the glowing cheeks under him with satisfaction and then pushed two fingers between them. Robby yelped as they shoved inside him and twisted. 

“Still not getting wet?” Miguel asked sympathetically. 

“No!” Johnny growled, pulling out and pushing Robby off him in disgust. 

Miguel grimaced with him. Omegas were supposed to be subservient in body and mind. They were supposed to start getting wet the moment an alpha demanded their submission. And the fact that Robby didn’t… well, that simply meant that there was still some alpha defiance left in him. 

“It’s because he just turned, Sensei.” Miguel came to the omega’s defense. “His body probably hasn’t adjusted yet. Alphas turned to omegas are often more stubborn.”

“Well, I can’t risk this becoming the new normal.” Johnny said, frustrated. “What alpha would take him on if he can’t even submit properly? Not only was he dumb enough to let himself get bitched, but no he can’t even do that right?”

Miguel felt a pang of guilt at those words. 

“I’m sorry.”

“You have nothing to be sorry for.” Johnny shrugged. “I keep telling you that I’ll always put my pack before my son - not sure why you don’t believe that.”

“I do, Sensei, I really do.”

“I just… don’t want...”

“You don’t want another Demetri on your hands.” Miguel said, understandingly. 

Johnny nodded. And that gave Miguel an idea. 

“Sensei… the blood moon is coming up this weekend.” He suggested. “How about we make Robby the pack-bitch this time? Let him practice how to be an omega right?”

Robby seemed to sob harder at those words. 

“Yeah...” Johnny nodded, considering the suggestion. “Yeah… we can do that.”

“Why don’t you just kill me and be done with it?” Robby cried. 

They both looked at him, surprised. 

“That’s what you really want, isn’t it?” He sobbed. “You hate me already - so kill me like you killed my mom!”

“Hey - no!” Johnny said, pulling Robby up by his arm and onto his lap. “Don’t even compare yourself to that bitch, alright?”

He pulled Robby closer, wrapping one arm around him and soothing his hair with the other. Robby broke down and cried into his chest. 

“You are nothing like her, alright?” Johnny said, shushing him comfortingly. “Omega or not, you are still a wolf in my pack. And you are my son - which means I love you no matter what. I know this hasn’t been easy for you and you are scared of being left alone again - but that’s never gonna happen. Not with us. We’re always gonna protect you - no matter what. Right, Miguel?”

“Yes, Sensei.” Miguel replied right away.

That seemed to calm him down. He stopped crying and wiped his tears. 

“You took your punishment like a champ.” Johnny said, rubbing his back proudly. “I think you deserve a reward for that. You wanna suck Miguel off?”

Robby looked over at Miguel and Miguel smiled back, spreading his legs in invitation. Robby nodded, looking excited and crawled over to him. 

_ He’s really gonna make some alpha really happy someday.  _

* * *

Miguel quite liked Robby like this, he discovered. On his back on a pile of dead leaves. 

He liked how Robby’s eyes looked up at him, teary and pleading to be filled. He liked how his lower lip trembled when Miguel pushed into him. He liked how his muscles tensed with every thrust, showing off every cut and ever definition. He liked how Robby wrapped his legs around him, trying to pull him in closer. He liked how his cock drooled and he raised his arms, begging to be lifted and held close. And he especially liked how he clung to him and whimpered when fucked into him, holding him like that.

“C’mon...” Bert whined. “You’ve had him twice already. Let others get a turn.”

Miguel growled, annoyed at being disturbed, but Robby reached out with one hand and started stroking him. 

“You sure?” Miguel asked, looking at Robby’s face. Robby nodded. 

“Get over here, pipsqueak.” Miguel said and Bert happily bounded over. 

Miguel turned him around, while staying inside him and put him on his knees. Robby turned his face towards the youngest omega and swallowed his little cock, slurping around it like it was the best thing he’d ever tasted. 

_ He’s a much better pack-bitch than Demetri,  _ Miguel thought as he emptied himself inside Robby for the third time and felt his knot lock him in place. 

Demetri always acted so sullen and reluctant - like he was doing  _ them  _ a favor here. But Robby took to pleasing others like a pro. He actually went around offering his services and he never objected once to anything that was asked of him. 

Which made a sad sort of sense, when you thought about it.

Robby was desperate to find a place from the start. He wanted to find a secure position in the pack - some place he couldn’t be summarily kicked out of like LaRusso had done to him. Before, it’d meant trying to be the best alpha he could be - even if it meant taking on challenges that were beyond him. And now… now he was trying to be the best possible omega. To serve and please everyone. 

Bert was close and Miguel pulled back, his knot tugging at the rim of Robby’s asshole. Robby moved back with him, letting Bert pop out of him. Miguel’s timing was perfect - no sooner was Bert out that he started spraying spurt after spurt of cum right on Robby’s face. 

Scattered laughter told Miguel that this was probably going to be one of the best blood-moons in recent history. 

“Come with me.” Miguel said, standing up and pulling Robby up by his knot. 

Peals of laughter followed as Miguel dragged Robby around by his asshole. Robby somehow managed to bear-crawl in front of him, moaning and keening all the way. Miguel pulled him like that until they were at the center of the clearing - in front of everyone - and he pulled the omega up with an arm around his chest.

“You’ve been such a good bitch today.” Miguel said, loud enough for everyone to hear. “You think you deserve a reward?”

Robby whined and squirmed against him, his erection waving in air for everyone to see. 

“I already have my reward inside me.” He panted, squeezing down on Miguel’s knot. 

_ Right answer. _

Miguel wrapped his hand around his still impressive hard-on and started jerking him off. Robby whimpered again and turned his head, his lips begging to be kissed. Miguel obliged this time and moments later, Robby was spilling in his hand. 

“You really are a great alpha, Miguel.” Robby whispered. “Sorry it took me so long to see it.”

With a satisfied sigh, he turned to look at Sensei for approval - and the look on Johnny’s face took him back for a moment. He looked both sad and proud at the same time.

It was already dark by the time Miguel figured that look out. Ofcourse Sensei was proud that his son was such a fast learner. That he was adapting to being an omega so quickly and efficiently. But he was also sad because… well, Robby was an omega now, after all. He’d had such hopes for him and Robby had messed it all up. How was he not going to be sad about that?

Robby wasn’t Johnny’s only son, though. Miguel might not be related by blood, but their bond went deeper, didn’t it? He’d be the son that Sensei wanted - he’d make up for any disappointment Robby had caused him. 

Which probably meant that he had to look after his “brother”, didn’t it?

Miguel looked around, taking stock of the wolves still gathered around the bonfire. Johnny was talking to Kreese about something they both found amusing. His grandmother was huddled up with Pastor Brown. Jimmy was cuddled up against his mate. In a corner, Mike Barnes and Terry Silver were sitting against the tree - still deathly pale. No one was allowed to sit out a blood-moon - even if they had to be carried on a stretcher. 

A few of the younger wolves had decided to go skinny-dipping in the nearby watering whole. And quite a few older ones had slipped off into the night to spend some quality time with their mates. 

But Robby was still here, getting skull-fucked by Hawk. 

The mohawked alpha pulled out of him before finishing and lifted his chin up. 

“Still think I’m ugly?” He asked, before landing a punch on his face. 

Robby took it without protest and barely made a sound as his mouth started bleeding. Miguel sighed and got up. 

“I’m sorry I said that to you, Hawk.” Robby said, contritely. 

“Well, you are gonna be.” Hawk raised his fist and pounded him again. 

When he raised it the third time, Miguel was already there, catching it in the air.

“Hey! Not in front of Sensei, alright?” He said, quietly but firmly.

Hawk looked at him, confused. “Dude - he’s the pack bitch. We are supposed to beat up on him. We’ve been taking out our aggression on him all day - why do you have a problem now?”

Miguel sighed, casting a furtive look at Johnny. Sensei wasn’t watching them right now, but any more of this would certainly draw his attention. 

“I’m not saying don’t do it, but...” Miguel bit his lip. “Think about Sensei for a moment. You think he likes seeing his son treated this way?”

Hawk shrugged. “If he doesn’t like it, he can just tell us to stop.”

“No - he can’t. Because he’s putting our needs first.” Miguel explained. “But that doesn’t mean we have to shove his face in it. How about we give him the same consideration he gives us?”

Hawk nodded, understandingly. “I’ll go far enough that no one can hear him scream?”

Miguel nodded back. “Go easy on him? Please?” 

Hawk shrugged in acceptance and Miguel stood there watching as Hawk dragged Robby off into the woods by his hair. Satisfied and feeling happy, he sat back and stared into the bonfire. 

* * *

After what felt like forever, he heard his mom come up to him and sit down beside him. She put an arm around his shoulder and pulled him in close. And then kissed him on the side of his head.

“What’s that for?” Miguel asked squirming away. 

“For being such a good little  _ lobo. _ ” She gushed. “I’m proud of you, Miggy.”

“Mom!” Miguel said, embarrassed. If any of his friends saw him like this… but then he loved it when his mom praised him like that. 

“You are so good with that boy.” She continued. “Even after everything he did.”

“Well, he isn’t that bad.” Miguel shrugged. “And I’m doing it more for Sensei anyway.”

“Would you… consider mating him some day?” She asked, hesitating. 

Miguel turned to stare at her.  _ Mate Robby? _

“He  _ is  _ Johnny’s son - and he’s an omega now.” She explained. “Johnny wants him taken care of and who better to do that than you? It’ll mean a lot to him if you offered.”

Miguel shifted uncomfortably. “Aren’t I a little too young to mate?”

“I’m not saying right away.” Carmen laughed. “Just keep an open mind about it. Spend more time with him. Get to know him more closely. Not such a bad idea, right?”

Miguel frowned, shifting away from her. Truth was, he wasn’t totally opposed to the idea. While he’d hated Robby-the alpha, he found himself growing fond of Robby-the omega. He quite liked the idea of getting closer to the guy. 

But he’d be damned if he let someone manipulate him into a relationship. Not even his own mother. 

“First of all, you don’t get to say that until you finalize  _ your  _ mating with Sensei.” Miguel huffed at her indignantly. “Second of all - he’s still Robby. He’s still a dick. Just because I fuck him doesn’t mean I like him. And third of all - ”

Miguel stopped talking and he wasn’t sure why.

He’d just heard something… and he wasn’t the only one. Every wolf in the clearing had gone quiet, straining their ears for that sound again. 

And then it came again. A howl. A distant, warning howl. From one of their own. 

“Mom - get somewhere safe.” He said, standing up in panic. 

She was moving before the words came out and herding the other omegas towards the center. Sensei sprang into action as well, barking orders. 

“Omegas, get to safety. Betas, protect them.” He shouted. “Alphas, with me. Get ready to hunt.”

_ Standard protocol,  _ Miguel told himself.  _ You prepared for this.  _

Omegas and children were to be protected. Betas were the last line of defense. And alphas went to take care of the threat before it ever got that far. 

_ Nothing to worry about, though. Probably just some dumb human campers who couldn’t smell their marked territory. We’ll simply add some long-pig to the menu tonight.  _

They gathered closer together. Johnny reared his head and gave out a long howl that shook the night. A call to arms for all the scattered wolves to gather around. And they all strained to hear how the trees would respond. 

_ Rustling, lots of it. Near and far.  _

_ Footsteps.  _

_ Some are coming closer. Rushing towards us. Ours.  _

_ But others… they are moving slower. More deliberate. Maintaining distance.  _

_ Stalking… and not ours. _

Miguel shook his hands vigorously, trying to bring his claws out. He cracked his neck and clenched his jaw, but his fangs wouldn’t pop.

_ Goddamn blood-moon.  _

Out of the corner of his eye, he saw others trying to do the same. He sniffed the air, trying to suss out a direction. 

Then he heard a scream and he knew the voice.  _ Lynn… _

It was cut short as soon as it started. And then another one closer. 

_ We are under attack…. _

_ But who? And how? _

* * *

Miguel ran towards the retreating footsteps, determined to capture the enemy. 

The two betas had come at him out of nowhere. He hadn’t even smelled them. His claws and fangs were finally out, but he knew he wasn’t at his best tonight. But he was still better than them. 

They’d run after they’d figured out they were no match for him and he followed them. They’d been caught unawares tonight and their primary objective was protecting their own. If they could capture some of the enemies as hostages and use that to deter…

Another yell from the side and he stopped in his tracks. He knew that voice.  _ Hawk.  _

He rushed towards it, his heart pounding in his ears. 

_ Please let me make it in time. Please. Please. Please. _

He stopped short at the flash of red on the ground. Hawk was lying down on his front - with his face towards the sky. His neck was twisted almost all the way around and there was a chunk of it missing.

_ Hawk’s dead… _

The reality of what was happening hit Miguel all at once. 

_ I’ll never spar with him again. I’ll never see him scowl and then reluctantly smile as I offer him my hand. I’ll never see him sneer that twisted smile when he thinks he has thought of something clever. I’ll never see what new color he decides to dye his hair next or what new tattoo he decides to get.  _

_ I’ll never hang out with my best friend again.  _

_ This is war? Why the hell did we ever want this? _

Another sound drew his attention and he turned to see Robby crouching against a tree, naked and vulnerable, as a big, black alpha advanced on him slowly and deliberately. 

_ Hawk died an alpha,  _ Miguel realized.  _ Hawk died protecting  _ **_him._ ** _ And he shouldn’t have. He should’ve left that piece of trash and… _

_ And so should I. Let the guy attack Robby and when he is busy with him, I’ll get him from behind.  _

_ But Robby’s pack. No matter what else he is, he is still pack… _

Miguel moved and his claws were digging into the black alpha’s back before he could turn around. With a snarl, his fist closed around the bone and ripped half the spine out. The big guy fell down, dead. 

Robby was looking up at him, scared and horrified. 

“Get to safety, you idiot.” Miguel growled. 

“I can help.” His voice was trembling and he stank of fear - but he offered anyway and Miguel had to respect that. 

“You can help by making sure the other omegas are safe.” Miguel said, more gently. “Now GO!”

Robby nodded and scrambled to his feet. Miguel didn’t wait to see him obey. He turned and restarted his pursuit. 

_ No good. They are long gone.  _

He climbed on top of a boulder on his way and sniffed the air, hoping to pick up the trail. The enemy was clearly using something to mask their scent. He hadn’t sensed those threats coming at all. 

He didn’t sense the new one either. 

He only heard a rustle, but before he could turn around, a pair of hands grabbed his legs and pulled them from under him. His head hit the boulder painfully on his way down and everything went white for a moment, leaving him stunned. 

Then a hand grabbed the back of his head and slammed his face into the rock again. 

Now everything was black. 

* * *

He was being dragged. That was the first thing Miguel realized as he regained consciousness. He was being dragged along the trail with claws in his neck and whoever was dragging him seemed to be in no hurry. 

The second thing he noticed was that the woods were alive. Shouts and howls. Grunts and thuds. Rustling everywhere. Footsteps crunching on dry leaves and branches. And screams. Lots of screams. And most of them were familiar to him. 

_ They are dying… like Hawk. My pack is dying around me. Who else have I lost already? Sensei? Yaya? Mom? Oh God, please let my mom be okay.  _

That’s when he noticed the third thing - he was paralyzed. His captor hadn’t bothered tying him up because he couldn’t move. And he’d felt this feeling before. It was a Miyagi-Do move. Were they under attack from Miyagi-Do?

_ Who else, dumbass?  _

_ Now relax yourself. Robby taught you how to deal with this, remember? Calm yourself and focus on forcing the poison out of your body.  _

There was a rustling sound and he found himself being dropped to the ground as his captor padded away. Then he heard a set of footsteps approaching. 

“Miguel??” It was Tony’s voice. “Mikey - it’s Miguel.”

“Is he okay?” The beta asked. “What’s wrong with him?”

“He’s breathing.”

_ Never mind me.  _ Miguel wanted to scream.  _ Be on your guard, you morons. He left me here as bait. _

A snarl and a rush. 

A yell and a scuffle. 

Two screams and two dead bodies hitting the ground by Miguel’s side. 

And then the claws were back at his neck, lifting him and dragging him again. 

* * *

They were headed to the clearing, he realized. And by the time they made it, the woods had grown mostly silent again. He was thrown down at the edge, face down and his captor knelt beside him, pulling his head up by his hair and letting him see the scene before him. 

_ Not good. Not good. Not good. _

The omegas were alive… for now. They were huddled near the fire and Miguel was relieved to see his mom and grandmother among them. Pastor Brown was standing in front of them, defensively, along with a couple of other betas - but way fewer than there should’ve been. Even their last line of defense was all but obliterated. 

His eyes moved sideways and locked in with Sensei Kreese’s. The old alpha stared at him blankly and then Miguel noticed that his head was atleast two feet away from the rest of his body. Terry Silver lay dead a few feet away - his chest ripped open like a pinata. 

Mike Barnes was lying down, immobile, but still breathing and a brunette female alpha with bangs knelt on top of him, keeping him pinned. An Asian female beta stalked the campfire, alternatively snarling at the omegas and then giggling. There were other wolves in the woods. Miguel could hear them, moving and stalking, ready to pounce.

But his eyes were at the center where Johnny Lawrence knelt, bleeding from a thousand gashes all over him. A huge Asian alpha stood over him with his claws in his neck, ready to rip it out. 

“ _ Nanda kore wa? _ ” The alpha scoffed. “You call this  _ okami _ ? Not tough at all.”

“Careful now, Chozen-san.” Another voice said. “You should know better than to underestimate the enemy.”

The alpha -  _ Chozen, his name is Chozen. Remember each one of them.  _ \- laughed out loud. And the others joined in with chuckles. 

“As uptight and cautious as always.” The brunette alpha said mockingly. “You should learn to loosen up, Daniel.”

“Julie - c’mon! After all the fun we had tonight?”

_ Daniel-fucking-LaRusso.  _ Every wolf in Cobra-Kai had memorized that face. The blood on is shoulder seeping out of the torn beige jacket and some more on his face meant that he hadn’t gotten away clean. But those wounds had already healed. 

“Julie-san…” The Asian female spoke up. “You should treat our leader with respect.”

“See? Kumiko knows how it’s done.” LaRusso said, grinning.

“... even if he has done nothing to earn it.” Kumiko finished, chuckling. 

Another round of chuckles all around. 

“Alright, that’s enough.” A new voice called out. “Time to finish this.”

Miguel stared as the female omega stepped out of the woods. Tall and beautiful, she looked like she was dressed for a social event. Her frilly blouse that left her arms bare, her fitting slacks and her heeled shoes… she wasn’t even close to dressed for fighting. 

And didn’t that just say everything? That she-wolf had come to a warzone dressed for a party - which meant she wasn’t even expecting to see combat. She knew she’d won even before she’d left her home. 

_ Amanda LaRusso.  _ Miguel realized.  _ The omega leader of Miyagi-Do.  _

* * *

The wolves of Miyagi-Do turned to look hungrily at the omegas at her command. And Miguel could hear snarling and snapping coming from the woods where the others were. But the Cobra-Kai betas stood their ground and Pastor Brown stepped forward. 

“You already won, LaRusso.” He said, pleading. “These are omegas and children. They’ve done nothing. They’re no threat to you. Please - spare them.”

“That’s what Mr. Miyagi did all those years ago.” Daniel LaRusso said coldly. “He even protected one of you. And look at where that led us.”

“Show mercy, please.” Bobby begged. “Cobra Kai will leave the Valley for good. I swear.”

Daniel smiled, relaxing a little. “Well, ofcourse we’ll show mercy - that’s what we do at Miyagi-Do. But we can’t let you leave. You’ll just gather your strength and come back later.”

He walked around the fire, eyeing the omegas. 

“Cobra Kai is no more.” He declared. “You all have a choice now - you can assimilate with Miyagi-Do or be exiled as lone wolves.”

_ So assimilate or die? Because no lone wolf will make it out of these woods alive. And I’d rather die than be part of Miyagi-Do - bowing and scraping to an omega. _

“Does the offer extend to our leader?” Bobby asked, his heart pounding loud enough for all to hear. 

“It’s kind of contingent upon him.” Daniel replied. “Johnny will stay as our honored guest to make sure others comply. And… for the offer to even exist, Johnny has to surrender first.”

Sensei gave them a hollow, defeated laugh. “You already won, LaRusso. What’s the point of asking for my surrender now?”

“No, Johnny.” Daniel clarified. “You need to surrender  _ yourself _ .”

Sensei’s eyes widened in horror and Miguel felt his stomach churn. If he hadn’t been paralyzed, he’d have through up there and then. But as things stood, it felt like bile would burn through his stomach first. 

“You are a monster.” Johnny said, coldly. 

“I’m offering you a chance to save lives.” Daniel replied in the same tone. 

_ That’s not life.  _ Miguel tried to shout, but all that came out was a choked whisper of breath.  _ Don’t do it Sensei. Please. We’d all rather die tonight than see you like that. We’ll die fighting - it’s better that way. _

“Johnny...” Bobby said, his voice trembling. “The pack comes first.”

Sensei nodded, defeated. “The pack comes first.”

Miguel couldn’t even look away. He watched as Johnny raised his hand out his mouth and with a sickening crack, pulled his fang out. And then another and another until all of them were lying on the forest floor. His claws were next - pulled out one after the other by his own bloody hands. These were injuries that no werewolf could ever recover from. 

Defanged and declawed forever, Johnny could never be an alpha. He was an existence lower than an omega, lower than even a human. He was something between a wolf and a man and that meant he belonged to neither. Death would’ve been kinder compared to living like this.

“You should’ve just told me to kill myself.” Johnny slurred through a mouthful of blood. 

“Don’t worry - we’ll kill you soon enough.” Amanda Larusso assured him. “Once your pack has assimilated, we’ll put you out of your misery. That’ll be our mercy for you.”

_ Fuck you. Fuck you all. You’ll pay for this. I’ll make sure of that even if it’s the last thing I do.  _

There was another rustling sound and Miguel saw someone stumble out of the woods out of the corner of his eye. 

“Oh… It’s over already?” It was Samantha Larusso, her mouth covered in blood. “Damn. I missed it.”

“Honey - you finished with those bitches?” Amanda asked, curiously. 

“Yeah - I caught one.” She grinned and held something up in her hand. “And I got one.”

Amanda looked annoyed at that. 

“Don’t be disgusting.” She chided softly. 

Sam giggled and threw that thing aside casually. It landed in front of Miguel, pretty close to him and he knew what it was - a half-eaten heart. A werewolf heart. He could smell the blood and the muscle and… he could smell... 

That heart was Tory’s. 

He tried to scream. To howl with grief. But all that came out was a choked sob. Atleast his throat was getting close to working. 

“LaRusso… you gave your word...” Bobby Brown said, horrified. 

“The girl was already dead before that.” Daniel shrugged. “But yeah… GUYS!” He shouted. “No more killing. Unless you are attacked, obviously.”

“The rest of the Cobra-Kais are to be spared.” He said, surveying them all. And then his eyes found Barnes. “Well… most of them. Some still need to be taken care of. You understand that, right? Bobby?”

Pastor Brown followed his eyesight and saw who he was looking at. Ofcourse Daniel wouldn’t spare Barnes - not after their history. He nodded tersely. 

“There are younger alphas. They could still be alive...” Bobby pleaded. 

“And they will be spared. Promise. We don’t kill kids in Miyagi-Do.” Daniel smiled. “As long as they behave and follow the rules, they’ll be welcome in our pack. In fact..” He raised his voice again. “You are all welcome in our pack. It’s a new beginning for everybody.”

No one seemed to be a big fan of the idea, but they were all too scared to say anything. Then Miguel saw Demetri rush forward. 

The Miyagi-Dos were on their guard instantly, but Demetri fell to his knees before Daniel and Amanda. 

“Mr. LaRusso… uh… Alpha… Sir.” Demetri stuttered, bowing. “Let me be the first to profess my loyalty to Miyagi-Do. I, for one, longed for this day.”

Amanda giggled. Daniel followed suit and chuckled and soon the rest of them were laughing as well. 

“What’s your name, son?” Daniel asked. 

“D-demetri, sir.” The omega replied. 

“Get up, Demetri.” Amanda told him. “Omegas don’t kneel in Miyagi-Do. No one does. And I have a feeling you are going to fit right in.”

The filthy bitch stood up, smiling nervously, letting the enemy pat him on the shoulder. Maybe it was the pure, unadulterated rage he felt in that moment that allowed him to find his voice.

“COWARD!!!” Miguel shouted. “FILTHY TRAITOR!! I’m gonna kill you first - you hear me? You die FIRST!!”

Demetri looked at him and backed away scared - but the rest of the wolves regarded him with disinterest. They hadn’t even noticed that he was there - and now that they did, they didn’t seem to care much. 

Amanda LaRusso looked at him like he was a curiosity - and then her eyes moved up. And her expression changed to one of horror. 

“Robby??” She said, incredulous. “What happened to you?”

* * *

The hand left him and Miguel discovered that he could turn his head now. And he did that to see Robby looming over him, still naked. But unlike before, there wasn’t even a hint of fear lingering on him - which was why Miguel hadn’t known who he was.

“Hold him.” Robby ordered quietly. “He’s a crafty one.”

Someone else held Miguel down and Robby stepped into the clearing, stumbling a little. Amanda LaRusso grabbed him and pulled him into a hug. 

“What happened?” She asked. “Who did this to you?”

“I’m sorry, Mrs. LaRusso…” Robby said, almost crying. “I tried my best but… but he was too strong for me. I couldn’t beat him.”

“Hey - no - it’s okay.” Daniel mumbled, rubbing his back. “You did great, alright? We are all proud of you.”

_ Robby betrayed us,  _ Miguel realized.  _ When? How?  _

_ Was it planned from the start? No - that’s not possible. He told us Miyagi-Do secrets. And I broke him - he couldn’t have denied me anything in that moment. He’d have confessed everything if he’d been a traitor then.  _

_ So… later? This is revenge for us turning him into an omega? He bought his way back into Miyagi-Do with this betrayal? He betrayed his pack over something like that? _

_ But… how did he arrange this? _

Daniel LaRusso was pulling off his jacket and wrapping it around Robby’s shoulders.

“Tell me who did this.” Daniel said, his voice as soft as steel. “Who turned you?”

Robby’s head jerked back and Daniel followed it back to Miguel.

“Well...” He said, regarding Miguel with contempt. “Guess we won’t be sparing every kid after all.”

The woods were dead silent at that declaration for a moment.

“NOOO!!! PLEASE!” Carmen screamed. She rushed ahead and fell to her knees. “Please - he’s my son.”

“And Robby is mine.” Daniel replied coldly. 

“Daniel - you gave your word.” Johnny begged in a choked voice.

“I don’t give a shit.” Daniel snarled back. 

“Robby - please, I’m begging you.” Carmen turned to the teen. “He messed up but he’s a kid. Please...”

“No! Mom - don’t!” Miguel screamed. “Don’t ask that traitor for anything.”

Robby was looking back at him coldly. “I want him to live.” He said. 

Daniel frowned. “Robby - ”

“Daniel.” Amanda interrupted gently. “Robby is the real hero of this war. He gets whatever he wants.”

“I know, but...” He looked back at Robby. “Are you sure?”

“Yeah.” Robby said, smiling back at Miguel. “I think I’ve found my alpha.”

They both looked confused for a moment - and then they both smiled. 

“You should’ve said so before.” Daniel said, clapping his shoulder. 

Robby ducked his head, smiling shyly. “Can I have my other present now? The one I asked you to save?”

“Ofcourse, honey.” Amanda smiled before turning around. “Julie - get that guy over here.”

The brunette alpha stood up and grabbed Mike Barnes by his collar. He was paralyzed too - Miguel saw. Just like him. He was dragged in front of them and held there in a kneeling position. 

“You did  _ sooo _ good today, kid.” Julie said, pinching Robby’s cheek. 

“Thank-you, Ms. Pierce.” Robby said, shyly before squatting before Barnes. 

He looked ridiculous like that - half naked in front of everyone dressed to impress. His upper body was covered by LaRusso’s jacket, but his round ass was still hanging out and Miguel could see his dick and balls dangling between his legs. He made for an embarrassing, comical sight - but as Miguel looked around and saw other Miyagi-Do wolves watching him, he saw nothing but admiration and respect in their eyes.

“What did I say I was gonna do to you again?” Robby asked, casually. “Right… rip your guts out, wasn’t it?”

His arm plunged inside Barnes’ stomach and pulled his intestines out of the hole. Mike coughed and sputtered blood from his mouth, but could do nothing but beg Robby for mercy with his eyes. 

“There was some other stuff too, right?” Robby wondered. 

Two clawed fingers plunged into his eyes and pulled out his eyeballs. Then he stuck them in his ears, pulling out bits of flesh and bone from there. Barnes couldn’t even scream or beg. 

“You wanna finish him?” Daniel asked. 

“Nah...” Robby shrugged, standing back up. “He is pumped full of wolfsbane and I just ripped his guts out. He’s not gonna heal from that. His body will try, keep him alive for a few days - and then he’ll die, screaming in agony.”

“You want to leave him here to wander around?” Amanda asked. 

“Let’s take him back. Let Anthony play with him for a couple of days.” Robby shrugged. “It’ll be my homecoming gift to him.”

That got him another fond pinch on the cheek. “You are  _ such  _ a thoughtful boy.”

“So - finally ready to go home, champ?” Daniel asked, slapping his back like a proud father. 

“Yes Mr. LaRusso.” He replied. 

“Alright - let’s wrap this up.” Daniel said loudly. “All new Miyagi-Do members - please line up and start moving out. We’ll find you some accommodations for tonight until we figure out something more permanent. Xander!!”

Another young alpha wolf stepped forward - a tall, long-haired, good looking one. 

“Yes, Mr. LaRusso?”

“Take a few guys and scour the woods.” He ordered. “I think most of them are already accounted for - but there might be some strays hiding. Make sure no one slips the net.”

“Yes, Mr. LaRusso.” Xander said. “What should I do if I find any?”

“Spare them, ofcourse.” Daniel said. “Tell them the war is over and they have a new home now.”

“And if they… disagree?”

Daniel stroked his chin. “Bobby - how about you go with Xander? Talk your people down - tell them to come peacefully. And if they don’t agree, then you can witness Xander killing them yourself. Work for you?”

Pastor Brown nodded tersely and followed the younger wolf into the woods. The rest started to get up slowly and filed out in a single line. And more wolves came out of the woods and started collecting the wounded ones. 

* * *

“Wait!” Robby yelled out as an Indian wolf gave Johnny a hand up. “Give me a moment with him, Anoush.”

The brown guy looked at Daniel for permission and got a nod. 

“Hey, dad.” Robby said, stepping in front of him. “Think I owe you an explanation here, don’t I?”

Johnny spat blood at his feet. “Not really - what else would I expect from a filthy half-breed?” He growled. “You got your mother’s treacherous blood.”

“Yeah - that’s why I did this.” Robby said, smiling. “She was all I had and you took her from me. So I decided to take everything from you.”

“She got what she had coming.” Johnny sneered. 

“And today, so did you.” Robby sneered back. “And just so you know - I’m still not done with you.”

Miguel watched heartsick as they dragged Sensei away after a nod from Robby. Barnes whimpered and cried as he was made to follow. One of the wolves tried to inject Miguel with more wolfsbane, but stopped when he got a shake of head from Robby. So instead, Miguel found his hands being tied behind his back with aconite laced ropes. 

As the others moved out, Samantha LaRusso ran towards Robby and jumped on top of him, letting the naked boy hold her aloft with her legs wrapped around him. He craned his neck up and she kissed him on the lips. 

“I’m sorry I screwed things up for us.” He said, softly. “I’m sorry we can’t be together anymore like we wanted.”

“Don’t be silly, Robby.” She replied. Tucking a strand of hair behind his ear. “We’ll always be together. You can have me tonight if you want to.”

Robby smiled ruefully. “Actually, I think I wanna go into a coma for the next few days.”

Sam nodded as he put her down. 

“Can you… take care of him while I rest up a little?” He asked, jerking his head towards Miguel. “Don’t treat him too bad, okay?”

Sam nodded and watched Robby being led away. And then she practically skipped over to where Miguel was being forced up. 

“Miguel Diaz, right?” She asked, sweetly. “I know we’ve never talked, but Robby told me you had a crush on me. That’s very sweet of you.”

Miguel tested his bonds and found no give. “Cut me loose and I’ll show you how sweet I can be.”

_ The things I’ll do to you one day, you bitch. _

“I wouldn’t recommend it.” Sam said, sympathetically. “Robby said you are a good fighter - one of the best he has ever seen. But you guys lost… so if you try anything, we’ll have to kill you and then your mom and your grandma… you don’t want that, do you?”

He knew the she-wolf heard his heartbeat pick up by the way she smiled. 

“My mom and grandma have nothing to do with what I do.” Miguel tried. 

“You do realize how hostage taking works, right?” She asked curiously. “Well - anyway - just behave yourself and everything should be fine. It’s not like we’re gonna make you work in mines or pick cotton, you know. Your lives will be better, actually - especially with you being Robby’s alpha.”

“Excuse me?” Miguel frowned. He’d figured that was some kind of inside joke. 

“Robby is an omega now.” Sam said, as if explaining it to a five year old. “He should have an alpha to protect him. Not that he needs one - it’s more of a status thing.”

“Honey - I’m the one he’s gonna need protecting from” Miguel snarled. 

Sam tilted her head and grinned at him cryptically. “I’m sure you’ll feel differently once he takes you to the Miyagi Estate....”


	6. Caged

_ Bear with it. Tolerate it. Accept it.  _

_ This… is nothing. You’ve been through worse. Way, way worse. Compared to what you were trained for and what your own friends did to you… _

_ Remember what Sensei taught you - a wolf being captured is always a possibility. And since we all know how to tolerate physical pain, the real way to break one is by breaking his pride. That’s why you had to go through that training - to make sure you are not easily broken.  _

_ Like that time you were made to suck off an omega while another fucked your ass in front of the whole dojo. _

_ Or the time Sensei made you drop your pants in front of everyone and paddled your ass raw. _

_ Or the time you were forced to wear a cock-ring for the whole week, unable to even get hard, let alone get off.  _

_ Or the time you were made to act like a dog for the week - stay naked and on all fours, with a leash around your neck and a vibrating plug up your ass as a tail, keeping you hard and leaking all the time.  _

_ All Cobra wolves went through that to prepare themselves for this. To be ready for anything the enemy could throw at them.  _

_ And if this was the worst the Miyagi-Dos were capable of then… _

“Unnnghhhhh….” Miguel moaned as the blunt head stabbed his sweet spot. 

“Easy… easy...” Robby murmured, gently stroking Xander’s abs. 

He was tied spread-eagled to the bed, restrained in a way that barely hurt. Hands on his thighs pulled his hips up - Xander Stone held him like that, tense and arched up - as he pushed into the defeated alpha. Miguel arched up, his dick standing to attention and waving in the air while Xander kept nailing him with measured thrusts. 

“Robby… please...” Xander whispered. “I can’t… not anymore...”

“You want me to press down again?.” Robby asked. 

“No...” Miguel could see Xander’s muscles quivering in fear. “I need to finish...”

“You can hold off for a little bit longer.” Robby said, gently touching his cheek and turning his face towards him. “You are the alpha - right?”

“I’m the alpha!” Xander nodded, taking a deep breath. “I’m the alpha!”

_ Pussy!  _

They’d been at it for over three hours now. Robby had been edging the both of them. There was a spot under their ballsack, right above their perineum, that could stop their orgasm in its tracks no matter how much buildup they’d had. And Robby had been using it expertely to deny them release. He was keeping a close watch on them both - monitoring their breathing, their heartbeats, the way their muscles tensed and fluttered - and he’d press down, hard, the moment they came close and stayed dug in until the wave passed and they started all over again. 

The bedsheet under him was completely soaked and the whole room stank of sweat and musk and cum and sex. Xander looked like he’d been out standing in the rain for hours. His long, blonde hair kept falling over his eyes with every thrust and stuck to his forehead no matter how many he moved it out of the way. He was flushed red and his jaw was trembling with effort. Beads of sweat flowed down his nose and chin and dripped on Miguel’s abs like a faucet. Every muscle in his body was flexed and stood out and Miguel couldn’t help but admire how well-built he was. He was hot - like objectively hot - and under the right circumstances, Miguel wouldn’t really have minded getting fucked by him. 

If only he wasn’t such a pussy. 

The way he shivered and sighed when Robby fingered him open, the way his eyes brightened up when Robby allowed him to touch him, the way he hungrily swallowed Robby’s mouth and stopped the moment Robby gave the command and they way he begged to be allowed to cum… how the hell was this guy an alpha? 

“Let’s take a break.” Robby suggested.

Xander stopped moving and stared at him in despair. Robby smiled at him and gently stroked his trembling abs. 

“Get some water, alright?” He said, a little more firmly. 

It wasn’t phrased as one, but it was still an order. With a disappointed look, Xander slowly pulled out of Miguel. And Miguel found himself clenching, trying to keep him in and then spasming around the emptiness. He couldn’t help the whine coming from deep within his chest and he bucked up, trying to get his cock some friction. 

Robby smiled and his hand hovered over Miguel’s crotch - so torturously close to touching that he could almost feel the touch. 

“You want me to touch you?” Robby asked, smiling. “You need to ask if you want that.”

“Fuck you!” Miguel growled. 

The smile turned into a grin and he stroked Miguel’s thigh instead. 

“You are really doing great.” He said, soothingly. “Just a little bit more, okay? I’m so proud of you.”

“This is never gonna work.” Miguel snarled at him. “You can edge me for days… hell, put a spike in my cock so I stay hard and leaking for life, but I won’t give you what you want. I won’t beg you to let me cum - not like that bitch.”

Robby gave him a disappointed look and got up. He got a damp towel and started gently wiping the sweat and dried, crusted cum off his body. 

“That’s not what I want from you.” He said. “This is about you learning self-control. And you are doing so well - I’m proud of you.”

Miguel scoffed. “You expect me to believe that?”

Robby sighed. “I think you’ve had enough for today. And I don’t think poor Xander can take much more of this. We’ll end this soon, okay?”

_ Beware the dangling bait. Classic strategy - get your hopes up and then snatch it away. He has me the moment I fall for it.  _

“And what’s the catch?” Miguel asked. “What little favor do I need to do to earn it?”

This was what Sam had meant, right? Rather than forcing submission all at once, they were trying to break him piece by piece. Every little bit he gave in to their demands was a small victory for them. 

“You’ve already earned it. You were so good about following orders… not whining or begging.” Robby replied. He looked at Miguel’s disbelieving face. “Miguel - I don’t know why you keep looking for a trick. I told you already. I want you to be my alpha. I want you to protect me. Why would I try to hurt you?”

Miguel squinted at him, trying to pick up on any hint of deception. But Robby was a great liar. He’d fooled them all for after all. 

“I still think this is bullshit.” Xander said, standing at the door and taking a big gulp of water from the bottle. “I should be your alpha. Not this… animal.”

Robby looked at him sympathetically. “Dude, you still can’t beat me...”

Xander looked away sullenly and Miguel actually felt embarrassed for the guy.

He’d picked up more than a few things during his recent stay with Miyagi-Do. Like how things were done in this particular pack. The fact that they were led by an omega-beta pair of mates was already known - but each one also had an alpha protector. Someone that was  _ almost  _ like a mate. In fact, every omega in Miyagi-Do was entitled to an protector who was bound to them - but one they weren’t bound to in return.

The alpha called Julie Pierce served the role for Daniel LaRusso and the one named Chozen did the same for Amanda. Their protector needed to be someone of atleast equal ability - after all, what was the point of a bodyguard who couldn’t beat a threat that you could deal with yourself? But it also had to be calm, cunning and above all, loyal. 

Samantha LaRusso was going to take over as the beta leader after her father and while her omega counterpart was yet to be decided, both Robby and Xander had been vying for the position of her protector. And while Robby had consistently proven himself the better fighter, his loyalty was always questioned based on who his father was. 

Well - he had proven his loyalty beyond doubt by ending the 30-year war and he had sacrificed his status to do it. He could no longer be Sam’s protector - now he needed one of his own. 

And he’d decided on Miguel for that role because… well, Miguel had been the only one his age to beat him in a fair fight.

“Don’t pout.” Robby told Xander. “I’m letting you help, aren’t I? Give me that water.”

Xander gave him a testy look, but threw him the bottle, which Robby caught mid air. He climbed on top of Miguel, straddling his waist and unscrewed the cap. 

“Here - you must be thirsty too.” He brought to his mouth and tilted it gently. 

The strap over his forehead and another on his chin wouldn’t allow Miguel even move his head, but he could atleast open his mouth. Robby slowly poured the water into him, letting him swallow in small gulps and stopped when Miguel closed his lips to indicate that he’d had enough. 

Then he spat it out on the omega on top of him. 

Robby closed his eyes, amused, as water dripped down his nose and chin and back onto Miguel. 

“Did that make you feel better?” He asked. 

“A little.” Miguel growled. 

Robby brought the bottle back up. “You want to do it again?”

_ Now that you’ve taken the fun out of it? _

“I’m good.” Miguel growled. 

Robby smiled and leaned down to give him a chaste peck on the lips. 

“Let’s finish this for today, huh?” 

_ Wait for it. Don’t give an inch. He’ll show his hand soon enough.  _

Robby adjusted himself lower on his waist and Miguel could feel Xander’s hands on him, stroking him fully hard again and guiding him inside the omega. Robby moved back on his cock until Miguel was fully seated inside - and then he felt the alpha climb on top of him as well. 

He felt a finger enter Robby beside his cock, stroking him along with stretching the opening. Robby gasped, falling forward on Miguel and lovingly kissing his neck. Moments later, another alpha cock was pushed inside him right beside Miguel. 

Robby keened and whined - his whole body shaking as he was split apart. Miguel could see shudders running through him and his fingers dug desperately into Miguel’s chest. Xander wrapped his hand around his stomach, soothing him until he relaxed and adjusted. 

The two alpha cocks rubbed against each-other inside the omega channel. Miguel could feel Xander, hot and pulsing with need, as he moved back and slammed back in. The two wolves moved on top of Miguel, gyrating their bodies as Miguel pistoned in and out as well with the motion. 

_ Here it comes… _

Miguel had learned to pick up on the cues by now. Xander froze in place, his face contorted as if in pain and his eyes fluttered close. Moments later, his cock was throbbing and pulsing against Miguel’s, washing it is with his release.

Xander pulled out before his knot could inflate and risk locking him in place, but Miguel’s cock acted like a plug, keeping the semen inside the Omega. Robby sighed, happy and began moving again, bouncing up and down Miguel’s lap. It was a strange, new sensation - Robby’s insides felt wetter and warmer than ever and Miguel found himself thrusting up to meet his downward motion. Xander’s hand was on Robby now, furiously jerking him off in a blur. 

_ Any time now… Show me the catch. I’m close to cumming… so close. If you don’t do anything, I’m gonna fill you up and knot you - and then you’ll be stuck on top of me. Whatever you are planning, you better do it fast… or else… _

Miguel moaned as he came and Robby clamped down, taking him as deep as possible. His knot expanded and he saw the omega shiver with pleasure. He would’ve fallen over if not for Xander holding him with an arm around him, still sucking at his neck as he jerked him off. 

A minute later, Robby was spurting all over Miguel. 

_ I don’t… understand. What’s the endgame here? _

Robby was lying down on top of him, sighing happily while still knotted to Miguel and tracing his cum across the alpha’s muscles. Xander was lying down beside them, arms wrapped around them both in a comforting, protective manner. He was already asleep, snoring softly. Robby was falling asleep as well - and despite his uncomfortable position, Miguel found his eyes getting heavy too. 

These guys were lying down with the enemy as if he was their lover - and nothing made sense anymore. 

Miguel was a Cobra-Kai - through and through. His loyalty had always been and will always be to Johnny. And after the way his loved ones had been slaughtered… he was determined to make Miyagi-Do pay. He  _ would  _ have his revenge one day and he’d made that abundantly clear. 

The smart move for them would’ve been to kill him. Or failing that, break him and force him to submit. Beat him, torture him, humiliate him, fuck him… do whatever it took to make him compliant. And he’d been ready for that. He’d been determined to suffer through everything in order to have just one chance at payback some day. 

He hadn’t expected  _ this.  _

He was restrained most of the time because they knew he’d try to escape or attack given half a chance - but otherwise, he was treated way better than he’d expected. His days were spent sleeping peacefully, eating good food or having mind-blowing sex with Robby. And that made no sense. 

_ They are treating me like... a pampered pet. Do they really think that’s going to work? That it’d make me forget all I know and love? _

He looked at Xander’s peaceful face. 

_ Maybe they do… He did call me an animal. If that’s what they think of me, they must expect that I’d just end up liking these physical comforts so much that I’d give up and accept them as my pack.  _

_ And if that’s what they think… well, realizing that mistake will be the last thing they do before I kill them all.  _

* * *

It was like Sensei was fading away right before his eyes. He looked pale and drawn, his eyes were already sunken with dark rings around them. Dried blood was flaking on his lips even though the wounds had already closed and Miguel could practically feel the vitality flowing out of him. 

If he was this far gone only a few hours after their defeat in the battle of Coyote Creek, how long would he be able to survive?

The five of them were spending the night in Daniel LaRusso’s basement while the rest of the surviving members were separated and taken elsewhere. Apart from Miguel there was another surviving alpha - Aisha - and two older betas - Bobby and Jimmy. And Sensei didn’t count as anything anymore.

“We’ll make them pay for this.” Aisha said, her voice trembling with fear and rage. “They think they’ve won but they haven’t. Cobra Kai never dies.”

Johnny let out a hollow chuckle at that. 

“Sensei - we won’t let what they did to you go unpunished.” Aisha promised. “We’ll rebuild our strength, we’ll wait for the right time and - ”

“Don’t.” Jimmy said hoarsely. “Don’t do anything stupid. You’ll get the rest of us killed with you.”

_ He’s thinking about his pups. The pack might be the priority for Sensei, but not everyone feels the same way.  _

“Then we die - but Cobra-Kai never dies.” Aisha repeated.

“It’s already dead.” Bobby weighed in. “Maybe it should’ve died years ago. Maybe if we’d submitted to Miyagi in the first place, all those wolves wouldn’t have had to die.”

Miguel couldn’t take it anymore. 

“I’m sorry.” His voice trembled with emotion. “It’s all my fault.”

They all looked at him - some with confusion, others with pity. 

“If I hadn’t been so insecure...”

“What do you mean?” Johnny asked. 

“I was afraid that Robby was going to take my place - as the next alpha.” Miguel explained. “That’s why I went along with the plan to turn him… I thought he wouldn’t be a threat if he was an omega. He wouldn’t have betrayed us if I hadn’t done that.”

Johnny blinked. “Miguel - Robby betrayed us from the start.”

Miguel shook his head.  _ No - you don’t see… _

“Think about it - about everything.” Johnny urged. “He told us how tough Miyagi-Do was and how we needed more preparation - it sounds like good advice, but what he was really doing there was buying  _ them  _ time. Making sure they could attack at a time of their choosing. He got us involved in shady business that would’ve gotten us in a fight with the humans. He created divisions in ranks by offering some of us work and sidelining the others… He was working us from the very beginning and none of us saw it.”

Miguel blinked. 

“But… his advice….”

“That’s why it worked.” Johnny laughed hollowly. “It made sense, didn’t it? Sounded like the “smart” move. Even if we hadn’t listened to him, we still wouldn’t have suspected anything. After all, he was only making suggestions that he thought would benefit the pack, right? But his endgame all along was to find out about our blood-moon and where we hid that day.”

Miguel felt sick to his core… How stupid was he for not realizing this sooner? The one day the wolves were at their weakest and gathered together. The perfect opportunity to take a pack out in one swift move. 

“He kept accepting challenges for the day...” Aisha intoned quietly. 

“I thought he was being cocky. Desperate to prove his worth.” Johnny chuckled again. “No way he could’ve won six fights in a row, right? But he didn’t need to. We weren’t that aggressive today to begin with and fighting would’ve gotten out what little we had.”

“And when that didn’t work, he acted like the perfect bitch and  _ let  _ us take our crap out on him.” Miguel realized with horror. “He wanted us as chilled out and relaxed as possible.”

Johnny nodded. “And he’d already taken out two of our best fighters.”

A chill went down Miguel’s spine. That condition Robby had put forth - it’d seemed petty and vindictive at the time. And he hadn’t planned it beforehand either - he’d simply taken advantage of the opportunity Miguel gave him. 

“But I broke him.” Miguel said, still trying to absorb it. “I turned him and I knotted him… he  _ couldn’t  _ have lied to me. Not in that moment… Sensei, that’s supposed to be impossible, right?”

“He’s right, Johnny.” Bobby replied. “It’s rare enough to find an omega who can resist submitting completely with an alpha’s knot in him. But a newly turned one that’s in heat? That’s impossible.”

“I don’t know how he did that. I really don’t.” Johnny said. “But you gotta admire the balls on him. He was willing to sacrifice everything. He did sacrifice his status. And he never lost sight of his mission - and he did it all for that bastard LaRusso.”

Sensei looked up at them and there was a glint in his eye.

“We could learn a thing or two from that.”

Miguel nodded slowly. Robby had infiltrated Cobra Kai, pretended to be one of them and then brought them down from the inside. And now, they could do the same to Miyagi-Do. LaRusso thought that he could assimilate them, but their true loyalty was and would always be to Johnny Lawrence. 

“Isn’t this enough, Johnny?” Bobby asked, tired. “We could’ve saved so many lives if we’d just put aside our pride and bowed to an omega years ago. Let’s save what’s left by doing that now.”

“My pack is more important than my pride.” Johnny replied. 

“Your pack is your people.” Bobby reminded him. “Cobra-Kai is just two words - the people in it are what really matter.”

“Don’t listen to that bullshit, Sensei.” Miguel said. “We’d all rather die than submit to Miyagi-Do.”

“Not all, kid.” Jimmy said, quietly. 

The basement was silent after that. But Miguel was already making plans in his head. It wouldn’t be easy, feigning surrender, but if Robby could do it…

It was almost morning when LaRusso came down to see the prisoners. 

“What the hell did you do to my son, LaRusso?” That was the first thing Johnny asked when he saw him. “How did you make him hate his own father like that?”

Daniel regarded him coldly before answering. “You did that yourself when you killed his mother.”

“The bitch who stole him from his birthright and sold him to you? You expect me to believe that?”

“You really don’t know what happened, do you?” Daniel shook his head. “Shannon loved him, Johnny. She didn’t want her son to become a soldier in your war. She came to me, years ago, asking for help - and I gave it to her. Gave her some money and taught her how to hide from wolves. Even offered to give her sanctuary - but she wouldn’t hear of it. But that was okay… one less wolf I’d have to fight in the future, right?”

Daniel chuckled. 

“Maybe I should’ve done more...” He sighed. “Robby was there, you know? Hiding in the little panic room Shannon had installed. She knew how to hide his scent and she’d made it soundproof - but he saw everything. Can you imagine that? An eight year old boy watching his mother get tortured and murdered in front of him? Too scared to even do anything?”

Sensei was deathly pale. 

“He came to me about two years later. And to this day, he can never talk about what happened to him in the time in between.” Daniel continued. “Johnny… I might’ve won his loyalty, but his hatred for you was there from the start.”

“And you used the boy to your advantage.” Bobby added quietly. 

Daniel shrugged. “That was the deal from the start. That’s what he offered.”

“And now that he’s of no more use to you?” Johnny asked, sneering.

“No more use? What makes you think that?” Daniel scoffed. His eyes found Miguel. “You did a monstrous thing, you know? No matter the pack, a wolf’s identity is always tied to his status. You robbed that of him.”

“Was that all?” Miguel smirked back. 

“No - you took the future he wanted too.” Daniel replied. “He always dreamed of being Sam’s alpha protector. Ever since they were kids. This mission wasn’t just about him getting his revenge - he wanted to prove himself worthy of that position of trust. He lost that chance because of you.”

“Couldn’t have done it to a better guy.” Miguel said, feeling marginally better. 

Daniel chuckled. “I agree.”

Miguel frowned at him. 

“You see? Doing that to him, I wouldn’t have even thought of it in a million years. But now that it has happened - turns out it’s a blessing in disguise.” LaRusso smiled. “Now that Robby’s an omega, he can be Sam’s mate and the next leader of Miyagi-Do.”

_ Leader…?  _ Miguel blinked. 

“And since you all are now Miyagi-Do too, it means he’s your leader as well.” Daniel added. “The thing you tried so hard to keep from him? He’s getting it anyway.”

His heart beat with a sick _thud-thud-thud_. Robby had won - truly and completely. He hadn’t left Miguel with even one small victory to take satisfaction in.

“I’ll kill him before that day comes.” He growled. 

“Miguel...” Bobby hissed in warning.

“It’s okay, Brown.” Daniel smiled. “Yes - normally talk like that would be reason enough to kill you. But Robby has taken a liking to you. So I’m gonna give you to him. C’mon - I’ll take you to him.”

Miguel kept sitting stubbornly, but two wolves around his age came in and forcefully lifted him to his feet. 

“Where are you taking him?” Johnny asked. 

“I think it’s time he saw the Miyagi Estate.” Daniel smiled knowingly.


	7. Tamed Wolf

The Miyagi Estate was... not what he expected. A shoddy little place - something between a residence and a dojo with broken cars in the front yard. The house had a Japanese motif to it, but it wasn’t particularly well protected nor did it look like there was anything of much value here. 

“This is the Miyagi Estate?” Miguel couldn’t hold back his surprise. “This is your biggest weakness?”

Sam laughed. “Who told you that?”

“Robby. He...”  _ Oh, that was a lie too.  _

“Robby said it was our weakness?”

Miguel frowned, trying to remember. “He said… it must be protected. Can’t see anything worth protecting here.”

Sam smiled at him, kindly. “The word ‘estate’ is kind of an inside joke that came from a mistranslation..” She explained. “What it really means is Mr. Miyagi’s legacy - and yeah - this is part of it. This place holds special meaning to all of us. I took my first steps here. I learned to fight alongside Robby here. This is where my dad won Robby's loyalty... We all love this place.”

She turned to him cheerfully. “And now, so will you.”

He looked at her confused. 

“This is your new home now.” She explained. “Yours and Robby’s - until you assimilate. You are gonna love it here. Just wait till you see the backyard...”

The backyard  _ was  _ beautiful and Miguel actually liked spending time in the quaint little garden. Which was a good thing because that’s where he ended up spending most of his time anyway. This was a prison and he was a prisoner - there could be no doubt about it.

“It’s for your own good.” Sam said as she and two other guys put him in a straitjacket. “You are emotionally raw right now and you might do something stupid, so...”

It wasn’t that uncomfortable. He could walk around and stretch his legs when he wanted to. He could go out for some fresh air. They’d provided smoothies and water bottles with straws so he could feed himself without any help. Ofcourse, having strangers help him in the bathroom was pretty embarrassing the first two days - but then Robby moved in and despite Miguel’s blood boiling every time he came near him, having someone familiar there made it feel less humiliating for some reason. 

And all of it threw him for a loop. 

“I’m gonna make you my alpha, Miguel.” Robby promised him the day he got there. “You’ll love me, you’ll be loyal to me and you’ll do anything for me.”

He’d almost scoffed before remembering Sensei’s words. It was time to use Robby’s own strategy against him. Ofcourse, Robby wouldn’t be stupid enough to buy unconditional surrender, but…

“That’s never going to happen.” Miguel said. “But… I don’t want to fight any more either. I love my mom and grandma and I want them to be safe. So let’s make a deal alright? If you promise their safety, I’ll do whatever you say.”

Robby chuckled. “I don’t want blind obedience, Miguel. I want a friend, a confidant. A lover.”

_ It can’t be this easy… _

“I’ll try to give you what you want, but - ”

“Stop that.” Robby said, looking sad now. “That’s never going to work.”

“What?”

“Pretending.” Robby explained. “You are not me, Miguel. You don’t have that cold rage inside of you. You don’t have that kind of hatred… So you’ll never be able to do what I did.”

“I don’t know what you mean.” Miguel said, turning his face away. 

Robby took his chin and turned his face back - making him look at him. 

“You are too honest. You can say the words, but your eyes still tell me the truth.” He said. “You don’t have what it takes. You don’t have it in you to sacrifice what I was willing to.”

So he wasn’t buying it after all.

“You have no idea what kind of hate I have in me.” Miguel snarled. “Let me go and I’ll show you.”

Robby looked at him consideringly. 

“Okay...” He said. “I can do that if you really want.”

Miguel frowned but didn’t say anything. 

“You’ll need to show your commitment first.” He said, raising a hand to his face and running it over his lips. “If you do what my dad did, I’ll let you walk out of here a free man.”

“What…?” Miguel didn’t understand him for a moment.

“Rip out your fangs and claws. Make that sacrifice and you earn your freedom.” Robby explained. “No one from Miyagi-Do will touch you and your mom and grandma will remain safe. You can go and plot your revenge and then come back when you have a plan. Until that time, we’ll all leave you alone. What do you say?”

“You’d like that, wouldn’t you?” Miguel said, trembling in rage. “Me being pathetic and powerless?”

“Are you saying your strength is in your claws and fangs? That you are nothing without it?”

“No - that’s...” Miguel was panting in anger, unable to speak. 

“That’s the difference between us.” Robby told him. “After my dad killed my mom, I knew I could’ve just gone back to him. Given up on any thought of revenge and lived a comfortable life. I know he would’ve taken me back and been happy for it back then. But I chose to go through hell instead and I used every moment of that to feed my hatred until I had a plan. I didn’t bullshit myself saying that I’d pretend to be loyal and get my revenge later - like you are trying to do now. So - are willing to make that sacrifice?”

_ I am. I will. IF that was the only way, I’d do it without hesitation. But it isn’t. I don’t need to play your game here. I’m smarter than that.  _

Robby almost looked disappointed. 

“You don’t believe me yet, do you? You think you can still take us down from the inside. That’s okay too.” He gave Miguel a sad smile. “Fair warning though - we know how to make wolves loyal to us here at Miyagi-Do. And we know exactly how to look for the signs that it’s working. So - you need not bother trying to sweet-talk. I’m not gonna believe a word of it anyway.”

“And how are you gonna do that?” Miguel scoffed. 

Robby chuckled. “You know - Sam and I had a name for it when we were kids.” He said. “We called it the secret, ancient alpha-wolf suppression technique. Pretty dorky, huh? It’s kind of like how you fuck omegas into submission - we use this to make alphas submit to us.”

_ Well, that explains their ass-backwards hierarchy.  _

“Bring it.” Miguel said, taking up the challenge. 

“No - you are not ready yet.” Robby said, shaking his head. “But someday...”

* * *

Like he’d fall for such an obvious trap. Clearly the point was to get his guard down so he wouldn’t be mentally prepared for it. But no matter what it was, he’d be ready. 

_ Torture…  _ that was his first thought. But apart from the discomfort of his restraints, things were pretty nice. For the first few days, Robby didn’t even try to have sex with him. Instead he talked to him - rambled really, since Miguel didn’t bother replying. Cooked for him and fed him. And every now and then, knocked him out to give him a bath. Miguel didn’t know what he used, but he always woke up feeling refreshed and clean. 

But the part he liked most was sitting outside under the tree in the warm afternoon, with Robby’s head in his lap, reading a book. 

_ Drugs… _

That was another possibility. He sniffed suspiciously at every bite Robby fed him and drank as little as possible - but Robby ate and drank the same food and water. He focused on his body, trying to feel for any foreign elements, but couldn’t find any. And every time he woke up, he tried to feel around for any suspicious pricks or pains. 

Other than Robby’s enticing omega smell, there was nothing going on that could affect his body chemistry - he was sure of that. 

He’d been sure that the sex would be it. Some kind of domination play that would make him so desperate and horny that - like an omega bitch in heat begging for an alpha’s knot - he’d end up mindlessly agreeing to anything.

But there was nothing “extreme” there either. Nothing he couldn’t handle without losing his mind.

Robby started a few days later by straddling his lap and making out with him. 

Then he ended up pushing him to the floor, pulling his pants down and sucking him off. He acted like an omega should, moaning and slurping around his dick, asking if he was doing a good job and taking Miguel’s stubborn silence for affirmation. Sure, there were a lot more fingers in his ass than Miguel was used to, but Robby didn’t even try to fuck him. 

Things took a turn when Xander started joining in. He started coming over every couple of days and Miguel would usually be spread-eagled to the bed and fucked open. 

Except, Robby never let him finish inside. On him? Sure - and Robby would be certain to lick up every last drop off Miguel’s body afterwards and let it slide into Miguel's mouth when he kissed him. But never in him.

And sometimes, they didn’t even bother with him. He’d stay on the bed, tied up and watching, hard as a rock, while Xander manhandled the smaller boy against the wall and fucked him mercilessly. 

And the show Robby had on at all time… he was usually naked around the house. At most he’d strut around in underwear or a loose cotton robe - but he was always on display. 

“I can suck you off, if you want.” Miguel offered one day. 

Robby had been practically writhing before him with his back against a naked Xander. He was so hard and needy and Miguel wanted to make him squirm more. 

“You can do whatever you want.” Robby replied. 

_ What I want is to bite your dick off but… I can be patient.  _

He started with pressing his foot down between Robby’s legs, making him arch in pleasure. He rubbed his heel along the hard length and squeezed the head between his toes. 

Then he moved up, slowly taking him in his mouth, sucking at the tip. The moving lower and lower until he’d swallowed him completely. He hummed as Robby’s pubes tickled his nose and the vibrations made the omega shudder. 

He didn’t have the use of his hands here - so Xander helped out by grabbing the base of Robby’s cock and keeping it guided. Miguel slurped and drooled around it, getting it sloppy wet until Robby couldn’t hold back anymore and shot his load into the alpha’s mouth. 

_ He tastes sweet,  _ Miguel thought as he swallowed. And then he realized what he just did. He almost tried to gag himself and spit it out.

_ No - it’s better this way. You need to convince him that he is making you submit, right? Maybe this is one of the signs he is looking for. _

If it was, though, Robby gave no indication of it. Miguel had barely pulled off his cock before Robby was turning around and spreading his legs, presenting to the alpha his sloppy wet and leaking opening. 

Miguel dove back in, licking up the sweet slick running down his legs before pushing his nose into the opening and inhaling the spring-flavored scent. Xander held the omega wide open and Miguel circled his tongue before stabbing inside, making Robby mewl in pleasure. 

He didn’t notice when Xander let go and made his way around Miguel. He felt his hands at his waist, undoing the drawstrings of his pajama bottoms and pulling them down. Then a spit-slick palm found its way to his hard cock and lubed him up. 

Miguel pushed himself to his knees, crawling forward and Xander guided his member to the slick opening. He pushed against the rim, feeling the resistance of the muscle and paused for a moment. 

_ This is gonna hurt him… he’s not prepped enough. Should I ask Xander to use his fingers? _

_ Why should I care? I want to hurt him? _

_ But… I need to play the long game. Pretend to care. That’s how I’ll get what I want. _

“This could hurt.” Miguel warned. 

“Good!” Robby replied. “That’s what you want, right?”

He slammed in the moment he heard those words. Then he pulled back and thrust in again before the hole stopped spasming around him. This was a curious feeling - Robby was whimpering and he was close to busting a nut, but he wasn’t getting the satisfaction from it that he wanted. Hurting the guy wasn’t as much fun when he was the one allowing it. 

He gave him a few seconds to adjust before he started pounding again, angling his hips to nail his prostate now. And the whimpers turned to mewls of pleasure. Xander was still behind him and he brought his hand down between Miguel’s cheeks and started fingering him open as he fucked into Robby. 

That was the first time since moving in there that Miguel knotted Robby. He shuddered as his cock gushed inside him while his knot swelled just under the rim. Robby was practically crying in pleasure at being stretched like that. 

Miguel fell back, with his back hitting the headboard and he dragged Robby back with him. The omega yelped as the knot tugged him by his asshole, making him scramble as he settled on Miguel’s lap with his back to his chest. 

_ He’s vulnerable right now,  _ Miguel thought as Robby leaned against him, his neck laid bare right under Miguel’s face.  _ I could bring out my fangs and rip his throat out before he’d know it. _

“You can do it if you want to.” Robby said, as if somehow reading his mind.

_ No - save him for last. Let him know the pain of losing everything he cares about first. _

Miguel dug in with blunt teeth and sucked a bruise there instead. 

“You ready to get out of that jacket?” Robby asked, sounding happy and satisfied. 

Miguel looked at him curiously.  _ Is he baiting me? _

“No trick - promise.” Robby told him, turning his head around. “I need to start training again. I need to figure out how much weaker I am as an omega and how I can compensate for that. I could use your help with that.”

“You are not weak though.” Miguel admitted grudgingly. “You took me down during the battle.”

“By attacking you from behind.” Robby reminded him. “I never gave you the chance to fight back.”

“Yeah - but you also got Mikey and Tony.” Miguel added… and then his blood froze as he realized it. “And… Hawk too, right?”

“Yeah...” Robby admitted softly. 

_ Rip his FUCKING throat out right NOW!!!  _ Hawk screamed in his head.  _ If you were ever my friend… if you ever cared about me even a little bit… kill him now and to hell with the consequences.  _

_ Patience… He’ll get what’s coming to him… _

“You are really gonna trust me with my restraints off?” Miguel asked. “I might just kill you, you know?”

“Not when we are alone, stupid.” Robby laughed. “Others will be there - and I’m not gonna be as weak as you think.”

_ A test then? To see how well I’m “assimilating”? Okay. I can play along…. And maybe I can learn a thing or two that I can use against you guys later. _

“You sure you wanna do that?” Xander asked sullenly and Miguel remembered that he was in the room too. 

Poor Xander… he didn’t have much of a presence as an alpha. With Robby still wrapped warm and wet around his cock, it was so easy to forget the other guy’s existence. 

“He’s Miyagi-Do now too. He should learn our ways.” Robby replied. “But never mind that. I haven’t really been fair to you today, right? Let me make it up to you.”

The pouty look was gone in an instant and replaced by the eagerness of a dog getting a treat. Xander practically leapt forward, kneeling in front of them and sighed in pleasure when Robby took him in his mouth.

* * *

The Miyagi-Do way of training was… interesting. Really different from things at Cobra Kai. 

Sensei Lawrence used to pit them against each-other for sparring in straight up fights - whether it was one against one or one against many, it was always a fight and the only way to win was to put your opponent on the ground. 

But here, the focus was more on developing individual strengths and compensating for your weaknesses. Winning the fight didn’t matter as much… even if you lost, you could be the winner if your “style” was more efficient.

His very first bout with Robby and Miguel had the omega pinned under him within a minute. 

“You lose, Miguel.” Mr. LaRusso said, watching impassively. 

“Excuse me?” Miguel looked up, disbelieving. 

“Your whole focus was on your opponent. You didn’t even notice Sam stepping in behind you, did you?” Daniel explained. 

Too late, Miguel felt the presence behind him and a trace of claws against his neck. 

“Robby was paying attention to his surroundings.” Daniel went on. “He knew he couldn’t win, so he maneuvered you to face away from her and he let you win easily to create an opening she could take advantage of.”

“So, winning is all that matters here? Even if you have to fight dirty?” Miguel asked sullenly, getting off Robby. 

“That’s your pride talking.” Came the reply. “Protecting the ones you care about - that’s all that matters. Proving your strength, your superiority… that more about satisfying your ego.”

Miguel nodded, accepting the lesson. 

The balance board ended up being his favorite exercise. He’d assumed that the circular platform in the middle of the pond was just a decorative piece and he was surprised to see Robby and Sam training on it one day. 

“I realized this after fighting with you in the dojo.” Robby told him. “When you focus on something, you lose track of things around you. On a mat or the street or on any level ground, you’d probably beat me every single time. Even if I was still an alpha. But in the woods or any other place where losing your footing for a moment can make a difference, I’ll win, even as an omega. That’s what you need to work on.”

The point there was to knock your opponent off the board while staying on it yourself. And yes… wolves of Miyagi-Do used sex to establish their dominance as well. That was something else Miguel learned that day. 

Sam was the uncontested champion of the platform. She had Robby flailing and sputtering water within two minutes of getting on there. And then she knelt at the edge, lowering her leggings and made Robby lick her to completion. 

Miguel didn’t even last 30 seconds. But this time, he didn’t mind sucking Robby off in front of everyone. 

Training at the dojo was the only time Miguel found himself completely unrestrained and he did consider using that to make a break for it. There were times - like when others were tired from the exercise - when he felt like he could succeed in killing a bunch of them and getting away…

… for about 10 feet before one of the older wolves likely posted outside came in and ripped his head off. These guys may act friendly and they might look like they were trusting him, but Miguel knew their tricks a lot better now.

* * *

_ He’s doing it all wrong,  _ Miguel thought, annoyed. 

Xander had been losing his touch, recently. He could no longer make Robby squirm and moan like he did before and it irritated Miguel to see something done poorly. 

_ Insecurity, perhaps? _

The guy had been on a losing streak of late, after all. He’d been the forerunning alpha in Miyagi-Do at one time. He’d presented before Robby and his position as the alpha-protector for one of the leaders was all but decided. But then, Robby had started competing with him at everything and ended up becoming the hero of the pack by being instrumental in bringing down Cobra-Kai. 

He’d set his eyes on Robby next - trying to be  _ his  _ alpha protector - but he was failing there as well. Losing out to their mortal enemy of all people. And what was worse, now he had to compete against  _ Aisha  _ to be Sam’s protector. That had to hurt, right? Any alpha would’ve been insecure of his position in such a case and Miguel had honed in on that weakness right away. 

“You really think Robby is trustworthy?” He’d asked when they’d been alone in the room. “I mean… the guy did betray his own father.”

Xander gave him a weird look. “He chose his pack over his family - what’s so wrong about that?”

He’d flushed at having Sensei’s own argument used against him, but persisted anyway. 

“I’m just saying… his mother was a human, right? You know how they are...”

Xander had grinned at that. “Hey Robby!” He’d shouted. “We got half-breed on the betrayal bingo.”

That moment had been humiliating. They’d made a sport out of it - out of him. He wasn’t fooling anyone after all. They’d anticipated his actions and were actually betting on it. 

He’d decided he couldn’t lose to Xander. Not after that. If an alpha was what Robby wanted, then he’d win this stupid game and give it to him. He’d play the part expected of him, he’d pass their prissy loyalty tests and he’d wait until Robby took his position as the leader - and then he’d rip Miyagi-Do apart from inside out. 

And Xander was making it so easy right now…

The way he was fucking Robby tonight… little too hard, angled all wrong, little to no rhythm. Robby was clearly uncomfortable. Those moans were of pain, not pleasure. If that was the best he could do, it was no wonder that he was losing Sam too. 

“Dude… just let me do it.” Miguel said, annoyed.

“No… it’s okay.” Robby replied. “Xander’s been really good to me through all this. He deserves to finish inside me tonight.”

“Well, he can finish inside me.” Miguel said - then flushed a little when he realized what he’d just offered. “I mean...”

Robby chuckled dismissively. “Miguel, it’s fine. He’s close already.”

_ No - I’m the one who should get to cum inside you. Not him. Or anyone else.  _

He got up to his knees, but Xander was already over the edge. He grunted through his orgasm and pulled out before his knot could lock him in. Robby sighed in relief and fell down on the bed, boneless and limp. 

“You wanna clean me up?” Xander asked, wagging his still hard cock in front of Robby’s face.

_ Don’t push it, asshole.  _

“I’ll do it.” Miguel growled. 

They both looked at him in surprise, but he gave them a terse nod, showing them that he meant it. He stayed on his knees as the alpha stood before him and he licked the mess off his crotch. He’d never tasted Xander directly before, he realized. He felt kinda… spicy but Miguel could still taste Robby’s sweetness on his cock too. 

He felt Robby’s hands on his shoulders, rubbing gently. But it wasn’t until he was done with Xander that he realized that the restraints of his straitjacket were undone. He stayed frozen after the alpha pulled out of his mouth and he heard the velcro straps being pulled apart. The restrictive material slid off him, leaving his torso bare and Robby was back at his back, kissing his neck. 

“You wanna fuck me now?” He asked, softly. 

Miguel swung around and threw him on the bed. A moment later, he was on top of him, pinning his arms above his head. Robby stayed there, not fighting back and looking up at him with need and hunger. 

Blood rushed to his head Miguel found himself trembling at the crossroads. Distantly, he heard Xander leave the room. There was no one around to protect Robby from him anymore. 

_ I’m free. And you set me free, you fool. This is the last mistake you’ll ever make.  _

_ No - long game, remember? Think about mom. About yaya. This is one of the tests.  _

“I’m not gonna fuck you.” Miguel growled. “Not with  _ him  _ still inside you.”

Robby’s breath caught at those words and Miguel roughly flipped him over. 

“Ahhhh!” He whimpered as Miguel bit into the meat of his cheek, marking him. He did the same to the other before spreading him wide and revealing Robby’s puffy entrance. 

He bit down on the rim, digging his teeth in until Robby cried out in pain. And then he softly licked the hurt away. He thumbed the entrance open, angrily watching another alpha’s cum flowing out of his omega, before sealing his lips around the opening and sucking hard. Robby shuddered in pleasure as the jizz flowed out of him and into Miguel. Xander didn’t taste very good - Miguel realized as he siphoned it out - but mixed in with it was Robby’s sweet slick and that made the flavor worth it.

_ What am I doing? This is embarrassing. Humiliating. It should be, right? _

_ This is what we used to make Demetri do - suck out another alpha’s cum out of you and swallow it. And even that bitch fought against it. I’m an alpha - why am I doing this for an omega? Without even being asked, let alone ordered? And why am I enjoying those needy little noises he is making? _

_ Long game… keep that in mind. You are playing the long game. You are doing this to convince them that you are loyal. Once they believe that, you’ll have your revenge.  _

With another growl, Miguel knelt up and pushed himself inside Robby, making him whimper. He thrust in mercilessly, making the omega whine for more. He grabbed his hair and pulled him up, bending his head sideways and baring his neck. And then he brought his fangs out.

“You’re mine now! Xander doesn’t get you again.” Miguel snarled. He bit down, teeth digging into the flesh. He could taste blood and the red flowed down Robby’s front and back as he found himself being marked. 

Robby shuddered and came untouched. His cock jerked and flailed, shooting his load and making a mess on the sheets. Miguel’s hand wrapped around his neck, squeezing, until Robby was struggling to breathe. 

His ass was clenching around Miguel’s cock with every choked sob. As if it was trying to squeeze the cum out of him. Even as his face went purple, Robby’s hands stayed at his side. His lips trembled and he looked at Miguel, pleading and teary-eyed. 

_ I’m so close to killing him,  _ Miguel thought as he came inside his omega and swelled. 

_ You did the right thing.  _ Miguel told himself.  _ This is the right way. _

“Thank you.” Robby whispered, pushing his ass back closer to Miguel. “That was amazing. ”

Miguel wrapped his arms around him tighter and threw his legs over him. They were lying on their side, spooning, with the alpha still locked in deep with the omega. He inhaled the scent of Robby’s hair and he could practically feel the omega hormones coursing through him. 

_ He’s vulnerable. He is fucked out and satisfied. Use that. Get something out of him.  _

“Can I ask you something?” Miguel whispered. 

“Anything.” Robby whispered back. 

_ Where to begin? _

“How did you resist breaking?” That was the one question that had been bothering Miguel all this time. That one moment had made the difference between victory and defeat. “I thought we did everything right. We turned you and then I fucked you into submission. No omega should’ve been able to resist breaking with an alpha’s knot inside him for the first time.”

“I didn’t… resist it.” Robby replied. “You just didn’t have all the facts. You didn’t know that I was already broken in.”

Miguel frowned at him, trying to make sense. 

“Your plan was pretty good.” Robby said. “Once you break an omega like that, they develop this instinct to be loyal to you. And that did happen - that’s why I want you to be my alpha… But what you don’t know is that when you break an alpha, that loyalty runs much, much deeper.”

Miguel was putting the pieces together now. “Is this the Miyagi-Estate that everyone keeps talking about?”

Robby nodded. “Mr. Miyagi’s legacy - a way to make alphas deeply and truly loyal to omegas or betas. And it’s not the blind, mindless obedience of a broken-in omega that only lasts as long as the knot does - this kind of loyalty seeps into you, body, mind and soul. Once you have this in place, betrayal just isn’t possible. No matter what happens in the future.” He turned his head towards Miguel. “That’s why every alpha in Miyagi-Do goes through this breaking no matter what. Mr. LaRusso did it to me my very first week here.”

That was the secret weapon - the reason why they were so united and powerful despite being led by omegas. They used some horrific method to corrupt an alpha’s mind and his ego to turn him into a willing slave. 

“So when are you going to start on me?” Miguel asked, dreading the answer. 

_ I can fight it. I know I can. I’m strong enough. _

“Start?” Robby smiled. “Miguel - we are almost done.”

Miguel blinked, confused. “You didn’t do anything I couldn’t handle.”

Robby chuckled. “It’s not just a one-time thing, Miguel. It’s everything around you.” He explained. “The food you eat that I make. You always breathing in my scent. Being knotted in my ass with Xander’s cum swirling around you. Didn’t you wonder why I never let Xander finish inside you? Or you inside him? We’ve been breaking you - little by little - and we are almost done.”

_ Bullshit.  _ Miguel thought, trembling in horror.  _ Bullshit, bullshit, fucking bullshit. You didn’t do shit. I’m the one playing you. I’m still loyal to Cobra Kai. _

“I’m sure you are rationalizing it to yourself right now.” Robby said. “Telling yourself that you are playing the long game. That you are waiting and learning and you’ll get your revenge one day… And that’s okay. That’s part of it. You can tell yourself whatever you want, but you are already incapable of hurting me again.”

_ Keep thinking that… that’s what I want you to think. But one day… one day… _

“The old Miguel - Cobra-Kai’s Miguel, would’ve killed me the moment I let go of his restraints and damn the consequences.” Robby smiled sweetly. “But that Miguel is already gone. You are Miyagi-Do’s Miguel now and you are falling in love with me. You didn’t like seeing Xander use me for pleasure. You offered up your own ass to spare me the discomfort. And you offered to clean him up so I wouldn’t have to do that humiliating work. That was… very sweet of you.”

_ That was the test? It was all on purpose…? _

“No...” Miguel choked out.

“I know Cobra Kai’s way is as subtle as a hammer to your face, but we do things differently here.” Robby went on. “That’s why it’s so effective - by the time you realize what’s happening, it has already happened.”

_ Prove him wrong. RIGHT FUCKING NOW! _

Miguel roared in rage, his claws and fangs coming out. He reared up, twisting Robby around with his knot still in him. He raised his hand, ready to rend flesh.

_ What are you waiting for? Do it. Tear out his throat. Crack open his chest. Rip his beating heart out and make him watch as you eat it. _

_ I… I… _

_ Remember Hawk - lying dead with his throat ripped out. Remember Tory - her heart thrown in front of you like trash. Remember Tony and Mikey and Big Red. Remember what they did to Sensei. Remember them all and KILL HIM. _

_ I… can’t. _

Robby didn’t even move a muscle. He didn’t flinch and his expression didn’t change. There was no fear in him at all. Howling in frustration, Miguel brought his claws down, ripping the pillow and making the feathers fly. Then he fell back, defeated, his knot finally slipping out of Robby. 

He laid there, staring blankly at the ceiling while Robby turned around and wrapped himself around him. 

“It’s okay, Miguel.” He said, gently putting his head on Miguel’s chest. “I know it feels horrible right now - but soon you’ll forget why you were loyal to Cobra-Kai in the first place.”

_ Please… please don’t take that from me… please… _

“Can you… do me one favor, atleast?” He asked. “Can you spare Sensei? Your dad?”

Robby looked hurt at the suggestion. 

_ If I’m going to lose this anyway, then let me do atleast this much for the man I love above all.  _

“You already beat him.” Miguel pleaded. “You got your revenge. He’s not even a threat anymore. And he’ll never be. So just spare him - let him go.”

Robby looked away, shaking his head. “I told him I’d take everything from him - like he took from me. And I’m not done yet.”

“What more could you possibly take?” Miguel cried. “If nothing else, then just kill him and put him out of his misery.”

“Don’t make me do this, dude.” Robby pleaded. “You are not ready yet.”

“Huh?” 

Robby sighed. 

“I’m not going to kill him. I won’t even touch a hair on his body.” He looked up at Miguel. “No one from Miyagi-Do would.”

Miguel felt relief coursing through him. “Do I have your word?”

“You do.” Robby said, regretfully. “Because you are going to do it for me.”

He felt like he’d been sandbagged. “I… No...”

“That’ll be your final test, Miguel.” Robby explained. “Yours and others’. Once you are ready, you’ll do to him what he did to my mom. You’ll torture him and rip him apart, piece by piece, until there is nothing left. And you won’t just do it because I ask you to… you’ll want to do it. You’ll want to hurt him because he hurt me. You’ll  _ offer  _ to do it one day and that’s when I’ll know that you are truly mine.”

_ No - never. That’ll never happen. I love Sensei more than anything. I’ll never even want to hurt him, not for a single moment…. _

_ Not like he doesn’t have it coming, after what he did to my Robby.... _

Miguel broke down, sobbing and his omega wrapped himself around him, stroking him soothingly. 

**The End.**


End file.
